Détruite
by Liily-Love
Summary: L'amour est parfois le meilleur remède a une blessure profonde et douloureuse qui entrave la vie de la belle Hermione ... Harry se montrera t-il digne de confiance ? digne de l'aimer telle qu'elle le mérite ?
1. Chapter 1

_Ma toue nouvelle fiction et cette fois sur la merveilleuse saga de Harry Potter ! j'espère que vous aller aimer en tous cas n'hésitez pas a laisser vos commentaires ! bonne lecture._

Détruite, … il m'as détruite.. Physiquement et mentalement.

Je ne ressens plus rien, comme si je n'existais plus. Mon corps, ma tête et mon cœur sont vide d'émotions.. Comment à t-il pu me faire une chose pareille ? Nous nous connaissions depuis si longtemps.. a vrai dire je ne réalise pas encore que sa ai pu arriver.. pas a moi ! Pas par lui ! Mais il faut croire que je me trompe puisque c'est bien arriver. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu le faire réagir ainsi … peut être le fait que je lui avoue être amoureuse d'un autre que lui. Pourtant nous n'étions même pas ensemble.. il disait m'aimer mais .. on ne fait pas sa a une personne qu'on aime, tous ce qu'on veut normalement, c'est son bonheur. La preuve, tous ce que je veut c'est le bonheur d'Harry.. Même s'il est avec Ginny. Jamais je ne le ferais souffrir comme .. Ron l'as fait avec moi. Jamais je n'essaierais de le séparer de Ginny car je sais qu'il l'aime. Jamais je ne forcerai Harry a faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas. Pourtant, sa n'as pas déranger Ron, oui, Ronald Weasley m'as pris la chose la plus précieuse que je possédais.. Ma virginité. Je tremble rien que de prononcer ces mots, et pourtant je ne les dit que dans ma tête alors m'imaginer les dires a voix hautes .. non je ne veut pas y penser. Je crois avoir perdu toutes notions du temps depuis ce jour la mais il me semble que sa c'est passer il y a deux semaines...

_Flash Back_

je courais rejoindre Harry dans la grande cour... la guerre est finie, on à gagner. Voldemort est … mort. Plus jamais il ne pourra nous faire souffrir, tuer ceux qu'on aime. Les pertes sont nombreuses : Fred, Tonks, Remus … et quand on y songe les victimes sont des milliers et remonte a des années... les parents de Harry se sont battus pour la même cause que leur fils mais eux n'ont pas eu la chance que nous avons de pouvoir savourer notre victoire .. vivant.

- Hey Hermione, attend moi.

C'est Ron, il me cours après depuis la grande salle, mais je ne peut m'empêcher d'avancer vers Harry, mon bien aimé, celui qui fait battre mon cœur a chaque moment de la journée... celui qui me donne la force et le courage de vivre. Il ne le sait pas … il est avec Ginny, ils s'aiment.. je n'ai pas le droit de mettre un terme a leur bonheur alors je prend mon mal en patience.. du moins façon de parler car je sais qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils vont finir par se marier, avoir des enfants .. mourir ensemble.. je devrais me résoudre a l'oublier mais le voir tous les jours ne m'aide pas a l'effacer.. et puis je ne veut pas l'oublier... sa serait oublier les instants les plus heureux de ma vie.

- Hermione !

Ron me rattrape et tire mon bras pour me stopper. Il réussi même a me faire sortir de ma léthargie.

- Oh, désolée Ron, j'avais la tête en l'air.

- Oui j'ai vu sa. tu pourrais venir deux minutes, je dois te parler.

- Oh .. maintenant ? Vraiment ? Parce que je voulais aller voir Harry.

- Oui, c'est vraiment urgent. Et puis de toute façon Harry est avec ma sœur et je ne crois pas qu'on puisse les revoir avant un bon moment.

Ces paroles me firent comme un coup de poing dans le cœur et je dus me résoudre a suivre Ron pour ne pas voir Harry Et Ginny ensemble. Même si j'acceptais leur relation je n'en avait pas moins mal au coeur lorsque je les voyais ensemble, a s'embrasser ou a se câliner...

- Très bien, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire Ron ?

- Euh .. vient allons par la, on sera plus tranquille.

C'est comme sa que nous nous retrouvâmes dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

- Pourquoi tu nous amène ici ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas cet endroit, ni Mimi d'ailleurs.

- C'est plus calme, et comme tout le monde fait la fête en bas, on ne pourra pas être dérangé.

- Se doit vraiment être sérieux ce que tu as à me dire si tu tient absolument a ne pas être entendu.

- Disons plutôt que je préfère voir ta réaction sans personne autour.

- Bien, alors je t'écoute.

- Voilà, Hermione … sa va faire longtemps qu'on se connaît tous les deux .. non ?

- Oui sa va faire … 8 ans. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien … je sais qu'au début on ne s'appréciait pas du tout, j'ai même été horrible avec toi les premiers temps.. je n'ignore pas que c'est en partie de ma faute que tout le monde t'appelle Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Et je le regrette, plus que tout …

- c'est pour sa que tu ma fait venir ? Pour t'excuser ? Voyons Ron je te connais je sais que tu regrette... je t'est pardonnée depuis longtemps. Si je devais tenir compte de tout ce que tu ma dit dans le passé, qui puisse être méchant et me faire du mal et bien on ne s'adresserait plus la parole depuis le premier jour de la première année.

- Non, non c'est pas pour sa Hermione.

- Oh …

- Voila, bon … je me lance... Hermione, je t'aime, je m'en suis rendue compte quand je suis sorti avec Lavande... j'ai vu ta réaction et même si je n'ai pas compris toute suite et bien je l'ai fait et j'ai aussi compris que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. J'ai voulu attendre que la guerre soit finir pour te le dire afin d'être sur de pouvoir vivre avec toi. Hermione je veut vivre avec toi, je veut avoir des enfants avec toi .. et je sais que mes sentiments sont partager tu ne peut pas dire le contraire …

- ….

- Hermione ?

- …

il dut prendre mon silence pour le consentement qu'il attendait car il mit ses mains autour de mon visage, doucement, avant de m'embrasser. Ma réaction fut d'abord .. passive mais peu a peu je me rendis compte de ses paroles et de son geste et je ne put m'empêcher de le repousser violemment.

- Hermione ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

- Je … ne m'appelle pas comme sa ! Et puis qu'est ce qu'il ta pris de m'embrasser ?!

- Et bien... je .. tu ne répondais pas, alors, j'ai cru que tu attendais que je t'embrasse..

- non mais sa va pas ! Jamais de la vie, par merlin !

- Comment sa ?

- Comment a tu pu croire que je voulais que tu m'embrasses ?

- Tu m'aimes Hermione et je t'aime aussi alors il est normal qu'on s'embrasse.

- Ronald Weasley ! Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, je ne t'aime pas du tout ! C'est dégoûtant ! Beurk !

Je couru vers un lavabo me nettoyer la bouche afin de retirer le goût de ses lèvres des miennes. Comment avait t-il pu croire que je l'aimais ! J'aime Harry bon sang ! Pas Ron, sûrement pas !

- comment sa tu ne m'aimes pas?!

Je pouvais sentir la colère dans sa voix tandis qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi. Je lui fis face.

- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre Ron … depuis déjà deux ans … je sais que j'ai pu te laisser croire que je t'aimais quand tu t'es mis avec lavande mais j'avais surtout peur qu'elle ne brise notre trio …

- pourtant tu n'as pas réagis de la même façon quand Ginny et Harry se sont mis ensemble !

- … je … c'est ma meilleure amie .. c'est différent, elle sait ce qu'il y a entre nous trois et jamais elle ne nous séparera.

- Arrête de te mentir Hermione, tu m'aimes ne cherches pas d'excuse !

- Non ! Je ne t'aime pas Ronald Weasley ! Je vient de te dire que j'en aimais un autre !

- Tu inventes, tu ne peut même pas donner de nom car tu sais que je me rendrais compte que c'est faux ! Tu n'aimes personne a par moi !

- Non je n'invente pas !

- A oui ? Prouve le moi ! Donne moi son nom alors !

- Je ne peut pas …

- tu vois tu mens !

- C'est Harry ! Oui j'aime Harry ! … Oh mon dieu … pourquoi est ce que je l'ai dit … il .. il faut que je parte …

je me dirigea vers la porte pour sortir mais il me rattrapa et me plaqua contre le mur d'une des cabines de toilettes avant de m'embrasser violemment. Ses yeux étaient rouges de colères... je sentais sa force qui m'empêchait de bouger et avant que je ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il faisais, il me dit :

- j'en est marre qu'Harry ai toutes les filles a ses pieds ! Il a eu Cho et maintenant ma sœur, il a même un club de fan qui le suis partout et moi je n'ai rien ! Ou du moins pas encore, car dans quelques minutes j'aurai quelque chose qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir chez toi Hermione ! Ta virginité !

- Non .. Ron ne fait pas sa s'il te plaît … Ron ….

je ne pu rien dire de plus car il mit sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier a l'aide... les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je ne pouvais plus bouger... alors je me mit a m'évader … comme si mon esprit ne pensais plus a rien...

J'étais a peine consciente qu'il arrachait mes vêtements … je sentais a peine ses lèvres qui souillaient mon corps, même aux endroits les plus intimes de mon corps... je ne sentais pas les larmes qui ruisselaient sur mes joues, inondant mon corps de larmes. Je sentais a peine qu'il me pénétrait, la douleur du moment me sembla si lointaine que je n'y fit même pas attention … je n'entendais plus rien, pas même les cris de jouissance qu'il poussait quand il atteint l'apogée de son plaisir … je n'entendis pas non plus quand il se rhabilla et qu'il sortit des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde comme si de rien n'était. Je ne voyais rien, je n'entendais plus rien …. j'étais vide …

Cependant je sus qui me trouva … c'était lui … il me parla mais sa voix me parut comme un bourdonnement lointain …

- Hermione … ! mon dieu Hermione que c'est t-il pas...

A ce moment la, je sombra dans l'inconscience...

_Fin Flash Back_

Je m'était réveillée a l'infirmerie, deux jours plus tard, me dit Mme Pomfresh. Harry était a mon chevet toutes les nuits, me dit t'elle aussi, de peur que le monstre qui m'avait violé ne revienne profiter de ma faiblesse. Quand il vint me voir un eu plus tard dans la soirée, il fut tellement heureux que je sois réveillée qu'il me serra presque a m'étouffer. Cependant je ne put lui dire que Ron était le coupable dans cette histoire, non seulement par le fait que je sois incapable de prononcer un seul mot, comme si je ne savais plus parler mais aussi parce que je ne pouvait lui avouer que son meilleur ami m'avait souillée.. il ne m'aurait surement pas cru. selon lui Ron était trop touchée par ce qu'il m'était arrivée qu'il ne pouvait pas venir me voir, Harry pensait que son amour pour moi était tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait venir me voir sans fondre en larmes ou me faire peur avec la colère qui débordait de son coeur en sachant ce qu'on m'avait fait. les larmes ayant atteint mes yeux, Harry pris sa pour un sentiment de fierté que je ressentais pour Ron mais a vrai dire je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer en pensant a ce monstre. Il osait faire croire a son meilleur ami qu'il souffrait de ce qu'il m'avait fait -' il faut croire qu'il était bon acteur...

je sortis de l'infirmerie une semaine plus tard et a partir de la je ne sorti plus de ma chambre. Harry a prévenu tous les professeurs de ce qu'il m'était arriver pour qu'il puisse excuser mon absence en cours et afin que ceux ci recherche vivement le coupable mais je suis quasiment convaincu que Ron ne risquait rien, étant connu comme mon meilleur ami personne ne le soupçonnerait de ce crime. seul Harry était autoriser a monté dans le dortoir des filles, il me parlait, il me donnait des nouvelles de Ginny, des cours, il me montait mon repas mais je ressemblais a une coquille vide, car oui j'étais vide a l'intérieur, complètement Détruite !


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suis désolée si certains trouvent que je ne connais pas la saga qu'est Harry Potter. Je vous assure que je suis la saga depuis son début, j'ai lu tous les livres, j'ai vu tous les films (même si je n'avais que sept ans quand le premier film est sorti au cinéma). J'ai toujours été une très grande fan de Harry Potter et de tous ses personnages et plus encore du personnage fabuleux qu'est Hermione Granger. Je suis comme elle par certain aspects de ma personnalité, toujours le nez fourré dans les bouquins, prête à tout pour mes amis._

_A vrai dire je suis déçue, voire même blessée de savoir que certains iraient jusqu'à me dire de relire les bouquins pour écrire dessus. Je sais que Ron n'aurait jamais fait ça à Hermione, je connais parfaitement ses sentiments pour elle. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de différent. Pas une fiction qu'on peut lire chez d'autres auteurs. Désolée mais je n'avais pas envie que le violeur soit encore un Serpentard comme Drago Malefoy._

_Je suis navrée que ma fiction ne plaise pas à tout le monde, mais chacun a des goûts différents et le viol subi par Hermione n'est qu'un moment de l'histoire, je ne vais pas rabâcher ça dans tous les chapitres. J'espère juste un peu plus de soutien à l'avenir, sinon pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas mon imagination et bien je n'aurai qu'une chose à dire : chacun ses goûts, chacun ses plaisirs. Si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin mais ne dénigrez pas le travail des autres. En tous cas c'est ce que moi je fais quand c'est mon cas. Quand aux fautes d'orthographe je vous promets d'en faire moins grâce à BobMarley07Be._

_Merci de votre compréhension. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**– Hermione ? Tu es là ?**

**C'est Harry… il passe me voir tous les jours, pendant les pauses, pendants les repas… tout le temps. Et quand ce n'est pas lui, c'est Ginny qui essaye de me tirer les vers du nez. Les autres filles, elles… je leur importe peu, elles n'ont juste plus personne qui peut les aider à faire leur devoir.**

**Je devrais réagir… ça fait deux semaines, quoi. Je ne peux pas laisser Harry dans cet état. Il ne dors pas plus que moi, il a des cernes qui sont noires aujourd'hui. Il y a deux jours elles étaient violettes. Moi j'en ai aussi. Je ne peux pas dormir sans me rappeler. C'est pour ça qu'il est là. Il dort toutes les nuits avec moi, Ginny aussi. Ils me protègent des cauchemars incessants qui refont surface, dès que je ferme les yeux.**

**– Je t'apporte a manger, dit Harry.**

**– Tu dois manger Hermione, tu dois te nourrir. Tu vas finir par mourir de faim si tu ne manges pas.**

**– … c'est peut être mieux pour moi.**

**Il resta complètement ébahi de voir que j'avais parlé. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines j'avais ouvert la bouche pour prononcer une phrase, un vrai miracle si l'on peut dire.**

**– Tu… Hermione, tu as parlé ! Je suis si heureux de voir que tu m'as parlé.**

**Il était tellement heureux qu'il me serra dans ses bras. Il me serra si fort qu'il m'étouffait pratiquement, mais ça faisait tellement de bien d'être au chaud, près de son cœur.**

**– Tu m'as tellement manqué… Oh si tu savais ce que j'avais mal pour toi, Hermione, ne me refais jamais ce coup-là. Même si tu vas mal, tu sais que je suis là. Promets-moi de ne jamais cesser de me parler. Jamais !**

**– Je te le promets, Harry.**

**– Bien alors maintenant il faut que tu manges.**

**– Je n'ai pas très faim.**

**– S'il te plaît… Pour moi !**

**Il me regardait les yeux brillant et le regard suppliant, il avait une bouille adorable qui me fit esquisser un petit sourire.**

**– Très bien ! Pour toi alors...**

**– Yes !**

**– Tu aurais un verre d'eau pour moi ?**

**J'avais la gorge tellement sèche que ma voix en était rauque.**

**– Tiens, bois !**

**– Merci. Ginny n'est pas là ?**

**– Non ! On s'est un peu disputés en fait.**

**– Pourquoi ça ?**

**– Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça…**

**– Dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît. Ça me changera les idées, Harry.**

**– Très bien… Ne le prends pas mal, mais en fait c'est en partie à cause de toi.**

**– De moi ?**

**– Oui, elle m'en veut de passer tout mon temps avec toi. Elle est jalouse, elle pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous parce que je suis là tout le temps, pendant mes heures libres, je mange avec toi, je dors avec toi…**

**– Mais elle est là, elle aussi. Elle sait donc qu'il n'y a rien, elle a bien vu comme… j'étais ces derniers temps.**

**– Oui, elle le sait, mais tout le monde lui monte la tête… Ron, les autres filles…**

**– R… Ron ?**

**Mon cœur se serra quand il prononça son nom.**

**– Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais il n'arrête pas de dire à Ginny que tu m'aimes et que tu fais ça uniquement pour être avec moi. Que d'ailleurs, ça m'arrange… Pour lui, tu joues la comédie.**

**Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et débordèrent quand j'entendis ces paroles. Comment Ron avait-il pu lui avouer que je l'aimais. Il m'avait violée et il fallait encore qu'il me pourrisse la vie en me séparant de mes amis et de ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Heureusement que l'année était finie... les professeurs nous avaient tous emmenés dans un immense manoir sorcier pour finir l'année scolaire en attendant de reconstruire Poudlard.**

**Pour ceux qui le voulaient, on pouvait rester ici et finir l'année en passant nos épreuves pour avoir notre diplôme, pour les autres ils pouvaient revenir l'année prochaine, à Poudlard, repasser leur année. Les garçons et moi ainsi que Ginny et les trois quarts des élèves du château avaient décidés de finir l'année et de retenter notre chance l'an prochain en cas d'échec. Mais si Ron avait décidé de tout raconter sur moi, alors j'étais fichue. J'avais déjà la réputation de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et maintenant j'allais être traitée comme une traînée qui pique le copain des autres et surtout de sa meilleure amie.**

**– Et… elle le croit ? Comment peut-elle croire une chose pareille ? C'est… c'est insensé.**

**– Il dit, à qui veut l'entendre, que tu lui as dit toi même… Hermione, selon lui, tu lui aurais dit il y a deux semaines. Or c'est depuis ce jour là que tu es dans cet état là… Dis moi… est-ce que Ron t'as touchée ? T'a-t-il fait du mal lorsque tu lui aurais avouer ton… amour pour… moi ? Je sais qu'il t'aime. La seule question que je me pose c'est jusqu'où aurait-il pu aller si tu lui avais réellement dit que ce n'était pas réciproque ? Il est bizarre depuis quelques jours, il se tend dès que je prononce ton nom… il profite de chaque perche que quelqu'un lui tend pour dévoiler tes sentiments. Hermione, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça ? Dis-moi qui t'as violée Hermione. C'est… est-ce que c'est Ron ?**

**– …**

**Je ne pouvais lui répondre, c'était trop dur. Ron est son meilleur ami, comment lui avouer que c'était Ron qui m'avait fait ça… comment lui dire que c'était mes sentiments pour lui qui étaient la cause du viol et de tout ça… Je ne dit rien mais pourtant j'aurais dû car en voyant mes larmes, il sut … il sut qu'il avait raison sur tout… il sut que Ron était le coupable.**

**– Non… Non Hermione, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Quel salaud ! Comment a-t-il pu oser te faire çà ? A toi ! Tu es notre meilleure amie ! Tu es celle qu'il aime, comment peut-on faire ça à la personne qu'on aime ? Quel monstre ! Où est-il ? Je vais le tuer ! Sérieusement, je vais le tuer pour ce qu'il t'a fait !**

**Il tournait en rond tellement vite dans la pièce, lançant tout ce qu'il trouvait contre le mur du dortoir. Il fumait de colère, la rage lui sortait de toute part de son corps. Je n'en pleurais que plus de le voir dans cet état là, et c'était ma faute. Si seulement j'aimais Ron et non pas Harry, mais je ne pouvais pas aimer Ron, pas après ce qu'il m'avait fait. Les sentiments ne se choisissent pas… l'amour nous tombe dessus, comme ça, sans que nous l'ayons décidé.**

**– Non ! Harry ! Harry, écoute-moi ! Ne fais pas ça tu le regretteras ! C'est ton meilleur ami ! Le frère de celle que tu aimes ! Tu le regretteras, ne gâche pas ta vie, pas pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine.**

**– Ne dis pas ça Hermione ! Tu es trop importante pour moi pour que je le laisse faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il t'a fait du mal ! Il t'a détruite Hermione ! Tu te rends compte de ça !**

**– Oui ! Oui, je le sais, parce que c'est moi qui vis dans le noir toute la journée, même quand le soleil brille, mes journées au contraires n'en sont que plus obscures. C'est moi qui tremble à chaque pas indiquant qu'une personne monte dans le dortoir. C'est moi qui fait des cauchemars toute la nuit à cause de lui ! C'est moi qui souffre et qui ai peur en entendant le moindre son. Même son nom me fait peur. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur de quelqu'un, pas même de Voldemort. Mais je t'en prie ne fais pas ça ! Si je suis si importante que ça pour toi, ne fais rien, il payera un jour mais s'il te plaît ne t'abaisse pas au genre d'horreur que Voldemort aurait pu commettre. Fais comme si tu n'étais pas au courant… s'il te plaît ne dis rien… à personne, personne. Promets-le moi, Harry. Promets-moi que tu ne diras à personne que Ron m'a violée. Pas même à Ginny et aux professeurs. Tu dois garder ça pour toi. Tout se sait un jour, mais permets-moi de me reconstruire, avant. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un aie pitié de moi ou se moque de moi en sachant ce qui m'est arrivé. S'il te plaît, il ne reste qu'un mois de cours. Fais comme si tu ne savais rien. Ne change même pas de comportement avec Ron, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que tu es au courant. Promets-le moi.**

**– …**

**– Harry ?**

**– … Bon, très bien, j'accepte… pour toi Hermione. Bon, allez ! Viens là.**

**Il s'assit sur mon lit avant de me serrer fort contre lui. Je posai ma tête sur son cœur et je fermai les yeux me sentant soudain plus légère qu'auparavant.**

**– Hermione ?**

**– … oui ?**

**– Ne dis plus jamais que tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu es la plus importante à mes yeux, tu es ma sœur de cœur et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi… pas plus que je ne saurais quoi faire sans Ginny. Vous êtes les deux femmes de ma vie.**

**Mon cœur se serra aux mots « sœur de cœur » et « deux femmes » mais il se réchauffa de savoir que je comptais autant pour lui. Peut être un jour arriverais-je à oublier mes sentiments amoureux pour lui. Peut être qu'un jour, quand j'irais mieux je pourrais oublier ce moment, tourner la page et me construire une nouvelle vie, avoir des enfants, un mari doux et attentionné que j'aimerais profondément et éternellement… comme j'aime Harry en ce moment même.**

**Le chemin sera sans doute long avant que je guérisse de cette souffrance que Ron m'a infligée, mais je crois en l'avenir et je sais que Harry sera là pour m'aider à me reconstruire. Je m'endormis sereine, et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, je ne fis pas de cauchemars, j'étais bien installée et au chaud dans les bras de Harry. Même si je ne dormis que quelques heures cela me fit un grand bien et quand je m'éveillai, Harry n'était plus à mes cotés mais Ginny l'était. Elle semblait soucieuse et inquiète mais quelque chose d'autre était perceptible dans son regard comme un doute sur mon état.**

**– Ça va Hermione ? Tu as bien dormi ?**

**– … oui merci Ginny, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars et ça fais vraiment du bien.**

**– Ouah… alors c'est vrai, tu reparles. Je n'étais pas totalement sûre quand Harry m'a dit que c'était le cas mais à présent j'en suis sûre.**

**– Oui je reparle… et Ginny, je sais ce que Ron t'a raconté… Harry m'a dit. Je ne jouais pas la comédie, j'allais vraiment mal. Je vais toujours mal, mais grâce à Harry ça va un peu mieux. Il s'est passé quelque chose qui m'a vraiment fait mal… je… souffre beaucoup, mais je sais qu'avec le temps tout va s'arranger. Ginny… il n'y a rien entre Harry et moi malgré ce que ton frère a pu te dire. Je ne sors pas avec Harry.**

**– Mais tu l'aimes…**

**– … je ne te dirai pas le contraire… je suis désolée Ginny, mais je te promets que jamais je n'essaierai de te le prendre. C'est ton petit ami ! Tu l'aimes et il t'aime sincèrement. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose pour vous, c'est tout le bonheur du monde. Vous le méritez. Ca fais deux ans que je me bats pour oublier Harry et crois-moi j'y arriverai un jour. En attendant tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Tu es ma meilleure amie et jamais je ne pourrai te faire souffrir de cette façon. Jamais.**

**– J'avoue que ça fait un peu bizarre à entendre de ta part, tu le caches si bien… mais je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi. Je suis passée par là, moi aussi je sais ce que ça fait. Crois-moi je ne t'en veux pas. C'est tout à fait compréhensible de ta part. Vous êtes très proches et tu es très importante pour lui. Jamais je ne vous empêcherai d'être amis ou quoi que se soit.**

**– Tu… ne m'en veux pas… d'être amoureuse de ton petit ami ?**

**– Bien sûr que non. Je te connais Hermione, si tu avais voulu faire quelque chose pour nous séparer, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je te fais confiance.**

**– Merci Ginny… parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais dû te perdre, toi aussi.**

**– Moi aussi ? Hermione… que t'est-il arrivé ces deux dernières semaines ?**

**– Je… je ne veux pas en parler.**

**– Hermione, je suis là. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.**

**– Oui, je sais Ginny, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à en parler. C'est trop difficile.**

**– Je comprends. Tu le feras quand tu voudras. Sache que je suis là et que si tu veux te confier, il n'y a aucun problème à ça.**

**– Merci Ginny.**

**– De rien, ma belle. Allez fais moi un gros câlin. Tu m'as manqué, Mione.**

**– Toi aussi, Gin.**

**Cette journée fut une des plus agréables qu'il me fut donné de vivre après ces deux dernières semaines épouvantables. Que ça faisait du bien de savoir que j'avais toujours deux personnes sur qui compter. Je me sentais plus sereine à présent.**

**Les semaines qui allaient suivre n'allaient pas être les plus simples mais je savais que je pourrais me reposer sur Ginny et Harry en cas de besoin. J'allais remonter la pente et Ronald Weasley allait payer.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà, un autre chapitre de Détruite. Je tenais à vous dire que les commentaires sur mon précédent chapitre m'ont fait très plaisir et que je suis ravie de voir que certaines personnes apprécient ma fiction. N'hésitez toujours pas à continuer et à me donner votre avis. Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion. Sur ces petits mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi._

– **Je sais que cette potion est étudiée dans les années précédentes mais vu la qualité de votre cerveau et de votre mémoire je suis sûr que même en dernière année vous serez totalement incapable de me donner les propriétés de la potion Tue-Loup. Ai-je raison ?**

**Rogue… une fois encore ne pouvait s'empêcher de rabaisser les élèves. A croire que c'était sa priorité dans la vie. J'avais repris les cours, il y avait deux jours. Grâce au soutien de Harry et de Ginny, je ne me souciais pas des regards des autres élèves, ou des chuchotements. Certains me lançaient des regards noirs, j'imagine qu'ils pensaient réellement que ce que Ron avait raconté était vrai, d'autres me lançaient des regards compatissant, voire même de pitié. Les regards de ceux que je ne connaissais pas m'importaient peu mais ça faisait toujours mal de savoir que des gens que vous considériez comme des amis parce que vous les connaissiez depuis sept ans, vous croyaient capable d'une chose aussi affreuse. Bien évidement je parle des filles, Lavande et toutes les autres… elles me regardaient de travers chaque fois qu'elles me croisaient, je les entendais discuter le soir quand elles pensaient que je ne les entendais pas. Certaines disaient que j'étais une garce qui avait bien su cacher son jeu durant toutes ces années grâce a l'image de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout parfaite. Les garçons eux, s'intéressaient peu à ces histoires, ils connaissaient suffisamment Ron pour savoir qu'il lui arrivait de dire n'importe quoi, comme en quatrième année. De plus ils me connaissaient et avaient confiance en moi. C'est ce que Dean et Neville avaient tenu à me dire pour me rassurer sur le fait que tout le monde ne me tournait pas le dos. Luna aussi me soutenait, je l'appréciais de plus en plus, surtout quand elle mangeait avec Harry, Ginny et moi, elle arrivait toujours à me faire sourire un peu.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, pour la première fois depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, je ne levai même pas la main pour répondre malgré le fait que je connaissais la réponse. Étrangement, cela m'importait peu, du moment que je réussissais mes examens Haut la main comme toujours. Disons juste que je savais que c'était inutile que j'essaye de participer dans cette matière.**

– P**ersonne ? Pas même… mademoiselle Granger.**

**J'étais tellement étonnée que je ne répondis pas tout de suite.**

– **Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ? Alors, La potion Tue-Loup ?**

– **Euh… oui, bien sur : La potion Tue-loup permet de soulager les symptômes les plus terribles de ceux qui deviennent des loup garous lors de la pleine lune. Elle porte le nom de Tue-loup, une plante qui entre dans sa composition.**

– **Bien, dix points pour Gryffondor.**

**Il reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était, mais comme tous les autres élèves, j'étais bien trop abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer pour suivre correctement le cours. Rogue, le professeur qui détestait le plus les Gryffondor et encore plus Harry et par la même occasion moi, m'avait interrogé, et… m'avait accordé 10 points ? C'était… magique, oui c'est bien le mot. Mais à bien y réfléchir ça n'avait rien de très étonnant, lorsqu'il me regardait, je ne voyais que pitié et compassion dans son regard ; peut-être qu'après tout, lui aussi était un homme comme les autres, il avait en fin de compte bel et bien un cœur pour se soucier du bien être d'une des élèves qu'il détestait le plus. Tout comme Malefoy, la guerre l'avait transformé. Plus d'insultes, plus de moquerie… On aurait dit qu'il faisait tout pour devenir invisible… comme moi en ce moment même…**

**La fin du cours se déroula comme d'habitude. Quand Harry et moi sortîmes du cachot nous vîmes Ron qui l'attendait. Moi, je le dépassai comme si je ne le connaissais pas, la tête haute, puis je me mis dans un coin du couloir pour attendre Harry. Ron ne pouvait pas me voir mais d'où j'étais, je pouvais entendre toute leur conversation. **

– **Tu lui parles encore ?**

–** Tu peux me dire pourquoi je ne lui parlerais plus, Ron ?**

–** Ben, je pensais qu'après que je t'aie raconter qu'elle m'avait avoué qu'elle t'aimait, tu préférerais garder tes distances avec elle.**

–** Sous prétexte qu'elle m'aime, il faudrait que j'arrête de lui parler ? Depuis quand on fonctionne comme ça ?**

–** Depuis qu'elle ma repoussé.**

–** C'est un crime ? Tu crois que tu peux toujours avoir ce que tu veux ? La vie n'est pas toujours comme on veut Ron, elle n'a pas à s'excuser de ne pas avoir de sentiments pour toi.**

–** Ca t'arrange de dire ça. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, tu t'en fous puisque c'est toi qu'elle aime.**

–** Quand bien même ce serait le cas, ça ne te regarde en rien, c'est moi qu'elle aime et je ne vois en quoi ça pourrais te regarder de ce que je fais de cette connaissance. Si je veux continuer à lui parler c'est mon choix, c'est ma meilleure amie, ma sœur et je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.**

–** C'est sympa pour ma sœur.**

–** Ta sœur est au courant de tout, je te signale. Elle sait qu'il n'y a rien de plus entre Hermione et moi que de l'amitié. Et je pensais que tu n'approuvais toujours pas notre relation…**

–** Non, mais c'est ma petite sœur.**

–** Bien. Tu as dit tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Parce que là, je dois aller faire mes devoirs avec Hermione et puisque tu n'as pas l'air de la supporter, je ne t'invite pas à te joindre à nous. On se verra au dortoir.**

–** Heu… Ouais.**

**Harry me rejoignit, attrapa mon bras puis nous entraîna tous les deux rapidement vers la bibliothèque. A cette heure-ci elle était pratiquement vide, la plupart des élèves profitaient du beau temps ou étaient en cours. Il nous installa à une table éloignée des quelques rares élèves qui traînaient par ici. Il était énervé, ça se voyait.**

–** Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

–** Hermione, c'est trop dur !**

–** Quoi ?**

–** Faire semblant de ne pas être au courant ! Tu te rends compte que je suis obligé de faire comme si j'étais encore ami avec lui ! Ça me répugne, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.**

–** Tu ne dois pas faire ça !**

–** Mais bon sang, Hermione ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il t'a fait ! Il mériterait d'être traîné en justice pour ce crime !**

–** Il sera puni, en temps voulu. Je te l'ai dit. Je ne veux pas passer mes trois dernières semaines de cours en étant traitée comme une traînée. Déjà que les gens me regardent toutes la journée… c'est suffisant comme ça.**

–** Tu comprends ce que j'ai subi toutes ces années. Je subis toujours la même chose, même si les regards ne sont plus que de fierté et de joie. Je n'aime pas que tu subisses la même chose…**

–** Raison de plus pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Dans trois semaines les cours seront finis, on ne reviendra jamais ici. Certes pas ici c'est sûr, mais pas non plus à Poudlard quand il sera reconstruit.**

–** Que comptes-tu faire après les examens ?**

–** Je voudrais aller en Australie… retrouver mes parents. J'espère trouver un contre-sort qui leur rendra la mémoire. J'ai besoin de partir. Tu peux comprendre ce désir, Harry ?**

–** Comment ça ?**

–** Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. J'ai besoin d'oublier mes… sentiments. Tu as Ginny et je dois faire le vide dans ma tête. Il me faut le temps de me réparer même si je ne suis pas une voiture qu'on peut réparer entièrement. Je ne roulerai plus jamais droit. Pas après ce que j'ai subi.**

–** Je… je comprends. Mais tu es vraiment obligée de partir pour ça ? **

–** Oui, Harry. Si je te vois trop souvent, ça ne servira à rien. Je veux retrouver ma famille. Je veux aller mieux, tu comprends ?**

–** Oui. Mais tu comptes partir longtemps ?**

–** Non. J'espère trouver rapidement le Sort, puis revenir ici, avec mes parents. Je voudrais faire des études de Médicomagie Après ça…**

–** C'est formidable, Hermione. Tu seras une merveilleuse Médicomage. Mais me laisseras-tu t'aider dans ta recherche du contre sort ?**

–** Harry…**

–** S'il te plaît Hermione, n'oublie pas que si je suis toujours en vie c'est grâce a toi. Tu m'as tellement aidé durant cette année. Je te dois bien ça, même si ma reconnaissance sera éternelle.**

–** … très bien. Mais ça veut dire que nous allons passer pas mal de temps tous les deux cet été. Il faut aussi que je me trouve une maison. Je ne peux plus aller au terrier.**

–** Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher.**

–** Pourquoi ?**

–** Je suis le propriétaire du 12 Square Grimmaurd, et maintenant que la guerre est finie, ce n'est plus le quartier général de l'ordre, c'est chez moi ! Je veux que tu viennes vivre là-bas, avec Ginny et moi.**

–** Harry, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...**

–** Et pourquoi pas ? En attendant de trouver le sort, ça t'évitera de gaspiller ton argent dans un loyer alors que tu vas avoir besoin d'argent pour vivre en Australie, du moins quelques temps. Ce n'est pas permanent, Hermione, c'est juste le temps de trouver le remède.**

–** Mais que dira Ginny ?**

–** Tu es sa meilleure amie, Mione, et la mienne aussi. Jamais elle ne te mettra à la rue. Elle comprendra. Et puis vous vous êtes expliquées, non ?**

–** Harry, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle voudra…**

–** Qu'elle voudra quoi ?**

**C'était Ginny ! Elle avait entendu seulement la fin de la discussion.**

–** Gin…**

–** Hermione ! Tais-toi et laisse moi lui dire.**

–** Me dire quoi Harry ?**

–** Assieds-toi, Ginny.**

–** Harry, tu me fais peur, là.**

–** Tu n'as aucune raison. Voila ! Je peux lui dire ce que tu veux faire, Mione ?**

–** Oui.**

–** Alors, voila ! Hermione a décidé, après les examens, de rechercher un sort pour annuler celui qu'elle a lancé à ses parents. Elle veut les retrouver.**

–** Mais… c'est formidable, Hermione.**

–** Oui, seulement elle veut se trouver un apparemment, le temps de trouver ce sort. Alors je lui ai proposé de venir vivre, le temps de le trouver, avec nous. Ça lui évitera des dépenses inutiles, puisque le Square Grimmaurd m'appartient.**

–** Harry a raison, Hermione. Ce serait stupide de faire ça. Tu viendras vivre avec nous.**

–** Mais, Gin… tu es sûre que ça ne te dérangera pas… vis à vis de…**

–** Hermione ! On a déjà mis ça au clair, tu te souviens ?**

–** Oui.**

–** Alors, tu viendras vivre avec nous, un point c'est tout.**

–** Bien. Merci Harry, Gin.**

–** C'est normal, Mione, dirent-ils en chœur.**

–** Bon, et si on révisait maintenant ? Les examens commencent dans une semaine et demie. Il faut qu'on s'y mette sérieusement.**

–** Bon, ben je vous laisse, moi. A plus tard Hermione, Mon cœur.**

–** A plus tard Gin.**

–** A tout à l'heure, mon cœur.**

–** Bon, Harry, on doit vraiment s'y mettre. J'ai préparé un planning de révisions pour toi et moi. Il faut qu'on révise au moins trois heures par jour, tous les jours.**

–** Quoi ? Mais… mes entraînements et mes match de Quidditch ? Mione, c'est trop.**

–** Je sais, j'ai allégé ton planning ces jours là. Tu n'auras que deux heures de révisons. Mais tu devras rattraper ton retard les jours d'après donc, eh bien le lundi trois heures, le mardi deux heures, le mercredi quatre heures, le jeudi trois heures, le vendredi deux heures, le samedi deux heures et le dimanche cinq heures. Voilà !**

–** Tu veux me tuer, Mione ?**

–** Allons ! Si Voldemort n'as pas réussi à te tuer, ce ne sont pas des petites révisons qui vont le faire.**

–** Dit comme ça… c'est vrai, mais s'il te plaît ne parles pas de petites révisions.**

–** Comparées aux miennes, elles le sont.**

–** Combien d'heures as-tu ?**

–** Avec toutes mes matières supplémentaires, j'en suis a cinq heures… par jour.**

–** Tu es folle.**

–** Non ! Je suis sérieuse. C'est notre avenir qui se joue.**

–** Enfin ! Je te retrouve, ma Mione. Euh juste pour savoir… combien de temps de pause dans ces 'petites' révisions ?**

–** Trente minutes.**

–** Quoi ?**

_Et voil__à__, chapitre un peu court, toujours centré sur nos Harry et Hermione. La fin des études approche mais ne vous inquiétez pas on aura rapidement une intervention de Ron. J'ai essayé de Faire renaître Hermione. Pour montrer que le soutien moral de Harry, le fait qu'il fasse tout pour elle, l'aide à avancer et à se remettre, même si les blessures sont toujours là. Malheureusement, quelques fois le soutien ne suffit pas… vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire dans un des prochains chapitres._


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà la suite, excusez-moi pour avoir mis si longtemps, j'ai été très malade et je n'avais pas la force d'écrire. Mais ça m'a laissé plus de temps pour réfléchir afin de tout faire pour que ce chapitre vous plaise. Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse savourer votre lecture :)_

* * *

– Hermione !

J'étais dans les escaliers, je descendais dans la grande salle. Aujourd'hui était le jour du résultat des examens : autrement dit notre dernier jour ici, mon dernier jour de souffrance à croiser Ron. Même si je risquais sûrement de le voir chez Harry vu que j'avais accepté la proposition.

Je descendais la dernière marche quand je vis Harry sortir de la grande salle en courant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

– Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il arriva jusqu'à moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me faire tourner. Mon cœur battait la chamade mais je m'en fichais, il connaissait mes sentiments et il les acceptaient même s'il ne les partageait pas.

– Ils ont affiché les résultats ! Tu es major de la promo !

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui ! Comme je suis fier de toi, ma Mione !

« Ma »… seul un mot pouvait vous réchauffer le cœur, c'est vrai.

– Harry, tu pourrais me poser, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas contre toi mais, j'ai des nausées et la tête me tourne.

– Pardon, excuse-moi.

Il me déposa doucement à terre, mais ne cessa pas de me tenir près de lui, je tenais à peine sur mes jambes, le sol tournait.

– Ca va ?

– Oui, ça tourne un peu mais ça va passer.

– Viens t'asseoir.

Il me prit de nouveau dans ses bras mais cette fois sans tourner. Il m'amena dans la grande salle, et m'assit sur un banc. Ginny arriva, quelques secondes plus tard, le même sourire fier que Harry avait quelques minutes avant.

– Hermione, c'est fabuleux. J'étais sûre que tu allais être la meilleure. Tu dépasses tout le monde et de loin.

– Merci Gin.

Ca y était ! J'avais réalisé mon rêve, du moins un de mes rêves, j'avais battu tous les autres élèves de dernière année alors que j'étais une née moldue. La guerre était finie et avec mes résultats aux examens, tout ceux qui pensaient encore que les enfants moldus n'avaient rien à faire ici allaient pouvoir se taire, parce que je les avais surpassés.

– Harry je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu avais eu ton diplôme.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione, grâce à toi et tes affreuses séances de torture, je l'ai eu, moi aussi haut la main, mais très loin derrière toi, je te rassure.

– De torture ? On révisait…

– Oui mais tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon petit ami, depuis des siècles, il me semble.

Petit ami… oui, pendant ces quelques semaines j'avais presque oublié qu'il était pris. On avait passé nos soirées tous les deux, et la complicité que nous avions ne s'était que renforcée. Mais ça ne suffisait pas… pas pour moi. Hélas, les vacances commençaient et Ginny et Harry allaient passer tout leur temps ensemble.

– Hermione ? Ca va ?

– Quoi ?

– Allô la lune, ici la terre. Tu ne manges pas ? Le déjeuner est servi…

– Oh… je n'ai pas très faim.

– Il faut que tu manges, Mione, compte sur moi pour t'engraisser quand on sera à la maison, tu as trop maigri, tu dois reprendre des forces.

– A la maison ?

– Au square Grimmaurd. Tu es sûre que tu va bien ?

– Oui, désolée, j'ai la tête ailleurs. Mais, Harry, tu ne sais même pas cuisiner.

– Moi, non, mais Ginny oui. Et je te rappelle qu'elle va vivre un mois avec nous.

J'avais oublié ça aussi… ses parents allaient voir Charlie et elle hésitait encore à y aller, à cause de moi. Elle avait dit que c'est parce qu'elle était inquiète pour moi et ma santé mais je la soupçonnais de se méfier de mes sentiments et de ma capacité à me contrôler. Mais elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, Harry ne ressentait rien pour moi et je lui avais promis de ne rien tenter envers Harry.

– Mais c'est quoi le problème de mon frère ?

Je regardai dans la même direction que Gin, pour apercevoir Ron. Il rigolait avec ses nouveaux copains, des crétins qui gobaient tout ce qu'il disait et qui, en ce moment même se foutaient de ma gueule avec lui. Il me provoquait, du moins il essayait de me chauffer. Il léchait ses frites comme un porc en pensant sûrement que sa allait me donner envie de lui. Plus je le regardais et plus je me demandais comment j'avais pu être amie avec lui.

Ginny, aurait dû se taire car, quand Harry vit ce qu'il faisait, il se leva et se dirigea vers lui avant même que je ne puisse dire son nom. Il approcha de lui si vite que Ron ne le vit même pas arriver, mais je suis convaincue qu'il sentit le coup de poing que Harry lui mit dans la figure. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba de son siège et ne réagit même pas. Il resta là, allongé par terre à essayer de comprendre pourquoi son meilleur ami venait de le frapper.

Seulement les professeurs ne semblaient pas de cet avis, et Dumbledore convoqua Harry dans son bureau. Ils passèrent tous les deux à coté de Ginny et moi, et Dumbledore, discrètement me convia moi aussi dans son bureau.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau du directeur, fut très silencieux. Harry prit ma main dans la sienne et me la serra comme pour me montrer son soutien. Quand je le regardai dans les yeux, les siens me disaient : « C'est le moment de tout raconter, Mione, ne t'inquiète pas je suis là pour te soutenir. »

– Suçacide.

La statue tourna sur elle-même et nous montâmes dans le Bureau.

– Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Potter, asseyez-vous.

Ce que nous fîmes sans discuter. Le silence régna quelques minutes de plus. Le directeur nous dévisageait l'un après l'autre. Quant à Harry et moi, nous ne bougions plus.

– Bien, je crois que vous avez quelque chose à me dire miss Granger. Je vous écoute.

– … monsieur, ce que j'ai à dire est assez difficile…

– Je tacherai d'être le plus attentif et compréhensif possible.

– Merci, mais avant de vous dire ce qui ne va pas, je ne veux pas que Harry soit sanctionné pour ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure car c'est entièrement ma faute.

– Hermione…

– Harry, tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Laisse miss Granger continuer ce qu'elle a à dire, poursuivez Miss.

– Bien… voilà, le jour de la bataille finale, après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Ron m'a demandé de le suivre dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde, il voulait me parler. Il m'a avoué ses sentiments pour moi mis quand il a su que ce n'était pas réciproque, il a complètement changé d'attitude, il était très en colère et… il… il m'a violée…

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes, c'était tellement dur à dire. Même Ginny n'était pas au courant. Harry me prit dans ses bras, encore une fois, afin de me consoler.

– Mione, chut ça va aller, tout va bien, tout ira mieux maintenant je te le promets.

– Si je comprend bien, Miss, Monsieur Weasley a commis un crime dont vous êtes la victime et Monsieur Potter était au courant.

– O… Oui.

– Lui seul est au courant ?

– Madame Pomfresh lui a dit que j'avais été violée. C'est lui qui m'a trouvée dans les toilettes, inconsciente, et qui m'as amenée à l'infirmerie, mais Ron était parti à ce moment là et comme je n'ai pas parlé pendant plus d'une semaine, Harry ne savait pas qui était le coupable. Quand j'ai recommencé à parler, il a compris tout seul. Vu l'attitude de Ronald et les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues quand on prononçait son nom.

– Je comprends votre mutisme. Cela a du être une épreuve très dure pour vous.

– Oui. Si Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que je serais aujourd'hui.

– Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?

– Euh… oui.

– Êtes-vous absolument sûre qu'il vous a violée ? Je veux dire étiez-vous consciente quand il… ?

– Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, Hermione a déjà assez souffert comme ça. je vous assure que ce monstre a bel et bien fait ce qu'il voulait ? Hermione était suffisamment nue quand je l'ai trouvée pour que je puisse vous assurez des actes commis. Maintenant ce que je veux savoir c'est si Ron va être puni pour ce qu'il a fait.

– Le viol, comme tout autre crime est strictement interdit et puni, vous le savez. Mais étant donné qu'aujourd'hui est la fin des cours, je ne puis rien faire dans ce cas là. Ronald Weasley a raté ses examens, je suppose que le fait de perdre la jeune fille la plus intelligente que je connais de son entourage ne l'a pas aidé à donner tout ce qu'il avait. Quoi qu'il en soit, monsieur Weasley ne pourra pas faire sa rentrée à Poudlard, et vu le crime qu'il a commis, je crains bien qu'il ne soit admis dans aucune autre école de magie. Il devra vivre avec son passé.

– Vous n'allez rien faire de plus ? La justice l'enfermerait pour son crime et vous, vous le renvoyez c'est tout ?

– C'est à Miss Granger de décider si elle veut traîner cette histoire jusqu'au tribunal. Je ne suis pas en droit de faire quoi que se soit.

– Je… je ne sais pas Monsieur, je n'ai pas pensée à tout ça… je voulais surtout oublier.

– Hermione ! Il doit payer ! C'est un monstre. Tu veux qu'il reste en liberté comme s'il n'avait rien fait ?

– Non Harry !

– Bien, jeunes gens, je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors mais je dois m'occuper du départ des élèves. Miss, vous devriez réfléchir à tout cela et prendre la bonne décision calmement. Allez, maintenant filez finir votre valise. Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons, alors je ne vous dis pas adieu mais bonne continuation, et toute mes félicitations pour résultats Miss Granger.

Je sortis précipitamment du bureau, suivie au pas de course par Harry. Je me dirigeais vers le dortoir pour finir ma valise mais il m'arrêta en plein milieu de la salle commune. Tout le monde nous regardait.

– Hermione, tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser s'en sortir comme ça ! Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait ! Les gens doivent savoir que Ron est un monstre, sans cœur prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut. La preuve il n'a pas hésité à te violer, alors qu'il disait t'aimer !

– Harry ! Tais-toi !

Mais c'était trop tard. Tout le monde avait entendu. Les chuchotements et les remarques commençaient déjà à fuser de toutes parts.

– Hermione ?

C'était Ginny, qui s'approchait de moi, le regard inquiet de ce que je pourrais lui confirmer.

– Hermione, c'est vrai ? Il… Ron… Mon frère t'a violée ? Réellement ?

– Gin… Je… oui… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Je ne veux pas que les gens me regardent avec pitié ou avec dégoût parce qu'ils croient que je mens.

– Mione, je te crois.

– Vr… Vraiment ?

J'étais abasourdie… c'est son frère, tout de même.

– Oui ! Ca explique beaucoup de choses sur son comportement ces derniers temps, avec toi, avec tout le monde. Il se sent plus fort.

– Mais c'est ton frère.

– Et alors ! On partage le même sang, mais visiblement non… ce n'est pas mon frère.

Tout le monde écoutait notre conversation mais je m'en foutais. En regardant autour de moi je vis que tout le monde semblait me croire. Ils me souriaient comme pour me dire qu'ils étaient tous avec moi. Ron n'avait plus beaucoup d'ami parmi les Gryffondor, pour ne pas dire plus aucun. Depuis qu'il avait dit que je n'étais qu'une garce. Mais comme pour en être sûr, Harry dit :

– Si quelqu'un a un problème avec Hermione, qu'il le dise maintenant, mais pas derrière. Si personne ne la croit, très bien, je ne dirai qu'une chose à ceux-là : ce n'est pas vous qui avez trouvé votre meilleure amie inconsciente, nue et seule, dans les toilettes…

Alors Dean, Seamus et Neville se regardèrent tour à tour avant que ce dernier ne s'avance.

– On te croit, Hermione. On sait tous que tu es la fille la plus gentille, la plus sincère et la plus intelligente qu'on connaisse. Plus personne n'apprécie Ron depuis quelques temps. Et sache qu'on est tous avec toi. On t'aime tous et personne ne dira que tu es une menteuse ou que tu veux te faire remarquer. Étant donné ton statut d'Héroïne de guerre, tu n'as pas besoin de ça. On te connaît et même après ce qu'il t'est arrivé, rien ne changera. Tu es toujours la meilleure.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

– Merci, beaucoup. Ca me touche de savoir que vous me soutenez tous. Merci. …Bon, …je vais… finir ma valise…

Je me dirigeai vers le dortoir suivie de Ginny, quand le tableau pivota pour laisser entrer… Ron, d'une allure fière. Il ne sembla pas voir tout de suite que tout le monde s'était une fois de plus tu, et qu'ils le regardaient tous de travers. Il souriait comme un crétin mais ce sourire disparut vite quand il vit Harry et le regard des gens. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Ginny s'approcha de lui. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètre de lui, le regarda quelques secondes. Puis sa main se leva à la vitesse de la lumière et tout le monde dans le château put entendre la baffe qu'elle lui mit.

– Tu n'es plus mon frère, tu n'es plus rien à part un monstre. Ne rentre même pas à la maison ce soir. Maman et papa savent ce que tu as fait à Hermione comme tout le monde ici présent. Tout le château est au courant et je doute que quelqu'un croie les mensonges que tu t'apprêtes à dire pour te défendre.

Elle fit demi tour, s'approcha de moi, prit ma main et nous montâmes toutes les deux finir notre valise pendant que des insultes fusaient de toute part de la salle commune.

– Monstre !

– Sans cœur !

– Connard !

– Pédé !

– Enculé !

– Traître !

– Comment as-tu pu faire ça à la fille que tu disais aimer plus que tout ?

– Tu as détruit sa vie.

Harry ne dit rien, il attendit que tout le monde finisse pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

– Tu as voulu être sûr d'avoir ce que personne d'autre n'aurait d'elle. Tu as voulu être son premier. Mais il ne reste plus que le souvenir de ceci. Tu n'as plus personne Ron. Plus d'ami, plus de famille… elle ne te pardonnera jamais et moi non plus. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir près d'elle, pas plus que je ne veux te voir près de Ginny ou moi. Disparais et vis avec le poids de ton crime sur le cœur, enfin si tu en as un.

Neville monta rapidement dans le dortoir des garçons puis redescendit avec la valise de Ron qu'il lui lança à la figure et lui disant :

– Je regrette plus que tout d'avoir été ami avec quelqu'un comme toi. Je préférerais encore être ami avec Drago Malefoy plutôt que de savoir qu'on a été ami.

– Neville…

– La ferme, Ronald. Tu n'es plus personne.

Ron ne répondit rien et quitta la salle commune et Poudlard pour toujours.

Les bagages pliés. Je descendis rejoindre Harry et Ginny dans le hall. Si Ginny revenait à Poudlard l'année prochaine, Harry et moi étions là pour la dernière fois. Dans le silence, nous fîmes nos adieux au château, le lieu qui avait été notre maison pendant sept longues années. Puis ce fut l'heure de rejoindre le Poudlard Express. Main dans la main, Ginny à la place de Ron, nous montâmes dans le train. Nous trouvâmes un compartiment vide et de là, Harry et moi commençâmes à faire notre deuil. Non seulement de Poudlard mais aussi de toutes les souffrances qu'on avait vécues. Les moments de joie et de bonheur quant à eux, dureraient toujours.

Le train démarra, et enfin la page se tourna.

J'allais à présent pouvoir me focaliser sur l'avenir et oublier mon viol.

* * *

_Voila. C'est une fin de chapitre nécessaire à tout ça puisque maintenant nous allons pouvoir nous focaliser sur l'après Poudlard. Ne vous inquiétez pas le Harry-Hermione arrive, un peu de patience._


	5. Chapter 5

_Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier les lecteurs qui me suivent depuis le début, même si cette fiction n'est pas très longue pour le moment, je suis quand même très touchée de voir qu'autant de gens aiment ce que j'écris. Alors merci, merci mille fois de me donner autant de soutien, car sans vous cette fiction n'aurait pas lieu d'exister. Et voilà la suite._

* * *

Ellipse de 3 mois…

- Hermione ?

- oui Harry ?

- A table !

- Je descend, deux minutes.

Trois mois, trois mois se sont écoulés depuis la remise des diplômes, le temps passe vraiment vite. Je pensais que durant ces trois mois, j'aurais pu arriver a trouver un moyen de récupérer mes parents et oubliée un peu Harry, mais il faut croire que non. J'ai beau chercher dans tous les bouquins que je trouve, rien ne m'aide, j'ai même demandé a Dumbledore si je pouvais me rendre dans la réserve même si je ne suis plus de Poudlard, mais là encore rien ne m'a aidée.

Quant à Harry, Il faut tout le temps que je le croise quand il se lève, quand il sort de la douche, avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille… hum, c'est carrément de la torture. Au début je rougissais et détournais le regard, maintenant je rougis de plaisir et je ne peux m'empêcher de le reluquer quand il ne le voit pas et que Ginny n'est pas dans les parages. Enfin ça c'était avant qu'elle parte… maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de faire attention à elle pour regarder Harry, mais je ne le fais plus, je me sens mal, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est partie. Je les ai entendus se disputer à cause de moi.

_**Flash Back**_

_J'étais en haut des marches, assise depuis plus d'un quart d'heure et ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'engueuler._

_- J'en ai marre Harry, vraiment marre._

_- Mais de quoi ? _

_- De toi ! Tu es tout le temps avec Mione. _

_- Oui ! C'est normal ! Après ce que ton frère a fait, il est normal que je sois là pour elle, pour veiller à ce qu'elle aille bien !_

_- Je suis désolé mais on ne fait pas ça quand sa petite amie a quitté sa famille pour venir avec toi ! _

_- Tu savais qu'elle vivrait ici ! Tu étais d'accord ! Je ne la mettrai pas dehors pour que tu te sente mieux !_

_- Alors arrête de la suivre comme un petit chien ! Si tu pouvais tu irais même avec elle au toilettes ou sous la douche pour être sûr qu'elle ne pleure pas ! Elle a dix-huit ans ! Elle est assez grande pour prendre soin d'elle ! Bon sang, mais arrête de chercher des excuses et avoue le que tu l'aimes !_

_- Tu dit vraiment n'importe quoi Ginny ! Tu es jalouse de ta propre meilleure amie !_

_- Oui ! Ma meilleure amie qui est amoureuse de mon petit ami, qui vit avec lui, qui dort dans la chambre juste à côté de lui !_

_- Je te rappelle que tu vis là aussi ! C'est avec toi que je dors et pas avec elle !_

_- A oui ! Et depuis qu'elle a emménagé, combien de fois tu m'a fait l'amour ?_

_- Quoi ? Mais ça n'a rien a voir Ginny !_

_- Tu ne me touches plus depuis qu'elle vit ici ! Tu as peur qu'elle nous entende ? Je te signale qu'elle sait que nous sommes un couple ! Elle sait que nous sommes ENSEMBLE, que c'est Toi et Moi. C'est à peine si tu m'embrasses ! Même quand elle n'est pas dans la même pièce que nous ! On dirait des colocataires qui se connaissent à peine. Je ne sers qu'a faire la bouffe ici, enfin quand tu ne le fais pas pour « Hermione ». Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça quand j'ai décidé de vivre avec toi, enfin avec vous. Je suis désolée mais je ne vivrai pas un jour de plus dans ces conditions. Harry, je t'aime mais je ne pourrai pas supporter de te regarder t'enticher de Mione comme si je n'étais pas là._

_- Alors tu vas t'enfuir ! Tu vas partir comme une lâche ?_

_- Non, je vais partir avec ma dignité intacte. Mes valises sont déjà faites ! Ne te donne pas la peine de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin. Au revoir Harry._

_- C'est ça, pars ! Mais ne te donne même pas la peine de revenir sans t'excuser !_

_J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, et Harry monter dans sa chambre. Je n'eus pas le temps de me cacher, de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Il était monté trop vite. Les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues, ils les essuya rapidement quand il me vit mais elles ne pouvaient arrêter de couler._

_- Tu as tout entendu je suppose._

_- Harry, je suis désolée… c'est moi qui devrais partir._

_- Non ! J'ai perdu Ginny, mais je ne te perdrai pas toi. Tu es ici chez toi._

_- Tu es sur ?_

_- Absolument. Tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai besoin de rester seul un moment._

_- Bien sûr si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas._

_- Merci Ma Mione._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Après ça, Harry était resté enfermé dans sa chambre pendant des jours. Il ne sortait que pour manger ou aller aux toilettes. Il pleurait souvent la nuit quand il pensait que je dormais. Mais je savais qu'il était beaucoup plus sensible qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Une nuit, j'étais entrée dans sa chambre. Il était recroquevillé dans son lit et il sanglotait dans son sommeil. Je m'étais allongée près de lui et l'avais pris dans mes bras pour essayer de le réconforter. Il avait fini la nuit calmement, la tête sur mon ventre pendant que je lui caressais les cheveux, ce qui semblait l'apaiser. Quand il s'était réveillé, j'étais déjà retournée dans ma chambre, je faisais semblant de dormir quand il pénétra dans ma chambre et je l'entendis me dire :

- Merci Mione, pour cette nuit. Tout ira mieux je te le promets.

Et c'était vrai. Tout était allé beaucoup mieux après cette nuit là. Les cours de Harry avaient débuté et il pouvait enfin se libérer, se changer les idées en faisant tout pour devenir Auror. Moi, je prenais d'abord une année sabbatique, ma priorité était de trouver le remède pour mes parents.

J'étais allée les voir, au début des vacances d'été… leur vie là-bas semblait beaucoup leur plaire et… ils avaient eu un autre enfant… à vrai dire deux… des faux jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Après les avoir observés quelques jours j'avais pu connaître leurs noms, ma petite sœur s'appelait Haley et mon petit frère Tyméo. Ils avaient le même visage que ma mère, donc ils me ressemblaient.

Ma petite sœur semblait avoir hérité de la même tignasse que moi, allez savoir d'où elle venait puisque les cheveux de ma mère était très lisses et mon père était pratiquement chauve. Ils étaient tout petits, à peine six mois je dirais. Mais tellement de temps avait passé. Je voulais les retrouver, refaire partie de cette famille si heureuse. Cela avait été très dur de rentrer sans eux, mais je savais que même si je n'arrivais pas à trouver de remède, mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur étaient heureux. Harry m'avait montré que ce serait le meilleure chose à faire si jamais j'échouais : être heureuse de leur bonheur.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es dans la lune, encore.

- Désolée Harry. Au fait, c'est vraiment délicieux.

- Mione, tu me le dis tout les jours. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être un si bon cuisinier que ça.

- Arrête de te dénigrer Harry, tu faisais à manger pour les Dursley, ça t'a entraîné.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais quand même.

- Harry, j'ai pris déjà six kilo depuis que je vis avec toi.

- Six ?

- oui. Mais comme j'en avais perdu huit… tu… tu as eu des nouvelles de lui ?

- Non, il semble avoir disparu de la surface de la terre et ce n'est pas plus mal.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Tu le défends ?

- Non je dis juste que la disparition de quelqu'un n'est agréable pour personne, sûrement pas pour sa famille.

- En parlant de famille… Molly va passer te voir cet après-midi.

- Quoi ?

- Mione, tu ne peux pas repousser indéfiniment la rencontre… tu as toujours refusé de la voir depuis le viol. Elle VEUT te voir. Et tu la connais elle n'abandonnera pas.

- Tu ne peut pas me faire ça, Harry !

- Si et ne cherche pas à t'enfuir parce qu'elle est déjà là. Bon après-midi. Je vais en cours.

Il se leva, débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette magique et lui ordonna de se laver toute seule avant me m'embrasser sur le front et de partir en cours, laissant entrer Molly Weasley.

J'étais terriblement gênée, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas pour elle puisqu'elle se précipita pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Oh, par merlin, ma chérie. Tu nous as tellement manqué. Que ça fais du bien de te voir Hermione.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Elle m'avait manqué aussi. Terriblement. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, totalement propre et rénové. Harry, Ginny et moi avions passé tout le premier mois des avances à nettoyer la maison, de fond en comble et Harry avait rénové chaque pièce jusqu'au grenier.

La maison était devenue chaleureuse et accueillante comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Même Kreattur avait eu le droit à une nouvelle « chambre ». Harry avait passé énormément de temps dans ma chambre et avait même installé une immense bibliothèque dans une des pièces de la maison, si bien que je passais mes journées la bas, comme a Poudlard.

Le salon, dans des couleurs chaudes de beige et de marron, comportait une cheminée, un grand canapé, et quelques fauteuils dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce. Il y avait même un bureau avec un ordinateur portable, une télévision et quelques autres objets moldus. Molly et moi étions assises sur le divan face à la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un bon feu, non pas qu'il fasse froid mais j'aimais voir brûler les bûches.

- Comme tu as changé, Hermione, comme tu as maigri. Harry ne te nourrit-il, donc, pas ?

- Si si Molly, j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids durant le dernier mois à Poudlard et grâce à la bonne cuisine de Harry, je reprends un peu de force chaque jour.

- Mon dieu Hermione. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Quand Ginny nous a raconté, j'ai voulu venir te voir directement mais Harry et Ginny m'ont dit que tu refusais de me voir… j'étais si malheureuse. Je n'ai pas arrêté de demander à Harry si je pouvais venir te voir et tous les jours il me disait non…

- Molly, ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas TE voir mais j'étais si mal… j'avais peur que tu me reproche la fuite de Ron et que tu m'accuses de l'avoir séduite.

- Comment ? Jamais ! Jamais je n'aurais penser ça de toi. Je te connais. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille. Je connaissais les sentiments de Ronald à ton égard et je savais aussi qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un ami pour toi. C'est un autre homme que tu regardais avec les yeux brillant et amoureux : Harry, c'est bien ça ?

- Comment… comment as-tu su ?

- Allons ma petite Hermione, je suis une femme, je sais ce que ça fait d'être amoureuse.

- Mais… c'est ma faute si Ginny et Harry se sont séparés… tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Ginny m'a tout expliqué. Ce n'est pas ta faute, ma chérie. Ginny reprochait les attentions que te portait Harry, en aucun cas elle n'a dit que tu avais touché ou fait quelque chose à Harry, c'est à lui qu'elle en voulait.

- Mais si je n'avais pas été amoureuse de Harry…

- Il se serait passé la même chose, Hermione. Parce que TU n'as rien fait.

- Alors c'est à Harry que tu en veux ?

- Non plus. Je n'en veux à aucun de vous deux. Parce que je sais que Ginny et lui n'étaient pas faits pour vivre ensemble. C'est ainsi. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Ginny, elle n'a rien contre toi. Elle comptait venir te voir mais elle ne veut pas risquer de tomber sur Harry, alors tu n'auras qu'à venir la voir.

- Je… je ne peux pas venir chez vous.

- Ron, n'est pas à la maison si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

- Mais alors où est-il ?

- Je l'ignore, nous l'ignorons tous. Il n'est jamais rentré à la maison. Nous n'avons jamais eu de nouvelles. Et à vrai dire je me sens coupable de ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Non. C'est n'importe quoi. Vous n'y êtes pour rien Molly.

- Si… c'est moi qui l'ai élevé C'est moi qui ai élevé un monstre pareil. Et s'il vivait avec nous, je peux te promettre qu'il connaîtrait une punition pire qu'un renvoi de l'école, crois moi… Il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. certes il serait terriblement puni mais j'aimerais quand même qu'il rentre à la maison. C'est peut être un monstre mais c'est toujours mon fils.

- Je te comprends, Molly. Et je te remercie d'être venue me voir. Ca m'a fait très plaisir.

- Je suis ravie de t'avoir revue. J'aimerais venir te voir plus souvent.

- Tu peux venir quand tu veux.

- Tous les jours ?

- Tous les jours si tu veux, mais il est hors de question que tu prépares trois tonnes de nourritures pour venir me voir. Harry s'occupe très bien de moi et moi aussi.

- Très bien. Mais si je ne te vois pas plus joufflue d'ici quelques semaines, compte sur moi pour te redonner la forme.

- Oui.

- Oh et Harry m'a dit ce que tu essayais de faire. Pardonne lui mais je l'ai tellement embêté pour savoir comment tu allais que j'ai réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez pour tes parents. Je suis très fière de toi Hermione et je suis sûre que tu réussiras, tu es la plus brillante des sorcières que je connaisse et je suis prêté à t'aider pour n'importe quoi. Alors n'hésite pas à me demander de l'aide.

- Je te remercie, ça me touche beaucoup.

- Bien, je vais te laisser maintenant, je vais aller rendre visite à George.

- Oh, comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, il se remet petit à petit. Comme nous tous je suppose, mais… Fred nous manque beaucoup.

- A moi aussi. Embrasse le de ma part veux-tu ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras avant d'utiliser la cheminée pour aller chez George. Étrangement je me sentais plus légère, la culpabilité que je ressentais avait totalement disparu et savoir que Molly et sa famille ne me pensaient en rien responsable du viol me réchauffait le cœur.

Harry faisait chaque jour des choses qui ne m'aidaient que plus à aller mieux. C'était un véritable aage. MON ange… peut être un jour. On a le droit de rêver. Non ?

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Plus de Ginny pour barrer la route à Hermione, pas plus qu'une ancienne belle mère de Harry en colère, au contraire. Quand aux prénoms des petits, celui de Tyméo est le prénom de mon petit amour de cousin et comme j'adore son prénom ;) quant à celui de Haley, c'est le prénom d'un des personnage de ma série favorite, les frères Scott. Peut être avez-vous reconnu. Laissez vos commentaires, ça me ferait très plaisir. A bientôt mes chers lecteurs._


	6. Chapter 6

_Voila la suite._

_Merci pour tout vos commentaire, ça fait très plaisir. N'hésitez pas a en mettre plein surtout ;)_

_Je suis une écrivain comme les autres qui adore les commentaires. Et comme un bon nombre de vous attendent avec impatience, voici un chapitre centré sur Harry et Hermione en particulier._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**POV Harry**

Que le temps passe lentement et vite a la fois… voilà déjà deux semaines que Ginny m'a quitté mais… je ne suis pas si triste que ça. Beaucoup de choses ont changé entre nous depuis la fin de la guerre et de Poudlard. Enfin pour moi puisqu'elle y est encore pour un an. J'aurais pu accepter de refaire ma septième année la bas… avec elle, mais… je ne sais pas cela ne me semblait plus très attrayant.

Poudlard était comme ma deuxième maison avant que Voldemort ne la détruise. Il nous a tous volé quelque chose : un proche, un ami, un parent ou un frère. Il nous a volé tous nos rêves, si bien que nous nous focalisions seulement sur le présent. Nous tentions tant bien que mal de faire en sorte que toutes les journées, toutes les minutes et les secondes de notre vie comptent, qu'elles soient les plus inoubliables... de sortes que si notre vie devait finir rapidement, nous puissions avoir connu le bonheur.

Et je pense qu'inconsciemment c'est ce que j'ai fait avec Ginny, j'ai essayé de vivre toutes les expériences de la vie autres que l'amitié, la fraternité. Elle était la seule personne avec qui je pouvais vivre une histoire d'amour : Ron est un garçon, Hermione est comme ma sœur et Ginny était la seule personne dont j'étais proche sans trop l'être pour autant.

Maintenant que la guerre est finie et que Voldemort n'est plus, il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de vivre. Nous devons nous créer des rêves : nous pouvons enfin penser a l'avenir, chose qui semblait impossible auparavant et surtout perçue comme une idée folle mais peut être que cela aurait donné de l'espoir au gens, une raison de se battre aux gens qui pensaient n'avoir rien a perdre de plus dans ce monde.

Alors peut être que des centaines de gens auraient répondu et se seraient battu au meilleur de leurs forces pour leurs rêves, pour leur vie future et alors ces gens ne seraient pas morts. Hermione a raison, tous le monde a raison. Je suis peut être l'origine de tout cela, car si je n'étais pas venu au monde Voldemort n'aurait pas cherché a me vaincre mais tôt ou tard il aurait voulu régner sur le monde et il y aurait quand même eu des milliers de morts et je n'y aurais été pour rien.

Malgré tout ça, j'ai du mal à me trouver un but dans la vie, toute ma vie j'ai essayé de trouver un moyen de détruire Voldemort et maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus rien à faire. Défendre les gens me plaît, sauver des vies aussi mais le métier d'Auror est-il réellement fait pour moi ? Les cours me plaisent mais je ne sais pas si je serai vraiment fait pour ça. Peut-être faut-il que je tente l'expérience pour en être sûr. Mais je dois aussi et surtout veiller sur Hermione.

Hermione… elle a pris une telle place dans ma vie, une telle place dans mon cœur. J'ai l'impression que ce que lui a fait Ron m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux, ce n'est pas une relation frère et sœur que nous avons ou du moins je n'arrive plus à la considérer ainsi. Quand je l'ai trouvée, nue sur le carrelage des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère et bouleversé de ma vie.

J'étais à la fois si en colère de ce qu'on pouvait lui avoir fait ! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un la touche que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Je crois que je ressentirai toujours de la colère vis à vis de l'homme qui la touchera. Voilà ce que Ginny me reprochait. Je veillais sur elle pour être sûr qu'elle ne rencontre aucun homme, c'est égoïste, certes, mais je crois qu'au fond de moi je suis surtout jaloux, je ne supporterais pas de la voir avec un autre homme… que moi.

Je sais qu'elle m'aime, ou du moins qu'elle m'aimait. Mais je sais aussi que si c'est encore le cas, elle n'est pas encore prête pour une relation, je le pense… elle a trop souffert. Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour que je lui dise que j'ai des sentiments pour elle, j'aurais trop peur de la faire souffrir si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux, pas entièrement je veut dire. Ginny et moi… ce n'était qu'une illusion, c'était ma raison de continuer à vivre, de me battre. Mais maintenant que je connais les sentiments d'Hermione à mon égard je me rends compte que c'était elle, la véritable raison qui me poussait à vivre.

Je l'aime, oui je l'aime, enfin je me l'avoue mais je veux attendre, attendre qu'elle aille mieux. Je veux lui faire passer mon amour par mon soutien pour elle dans ses recherches, dans sa douleur. Je veux être là pour elle, toujours.

Il faut croire que je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qu'elle ce soir, dans mon lit… elle dort, tout près de moi et pourtant si loin. J'ai à la fois ce pincement au cœur de ne pas la voir dans la journée mais aussi cette chamade qui bat pour elle quand elle est proche de moi.

Soudain je l'entend crier, je tourne la tête vers mon réveil : 3 h 25 du matin. Toutes les nuits, à la même heure elle fait le même cauchemar, seulement cette nuit je ne dors pas et cette nuit je vais la consoler.

Je me lève et entre discrètement dans sa chambre. Elle bouge dans tout les sens, en gémissant, les draps sont tout emmêlés autour de ses chevilles. Je me dirige vers le lit et je m'assois à coté d'elle en lui caressant le visage pour la calmer.

- Calme toi ma belle. Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Je suis là.

Je continue mes caresses durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes puis une fois qu'elle s'est calmée, je commence à me relever mais elle attrape ma main et me tire vers elle.

- Harry… reste avec moi s'il te plaît…

- D'accord, je reste.

Je me rallonge à ses cotés une fois les draps remontés sur sa poitrine puis je me glisse dessous, près d'elle. Déjà rendormie elle pose son visage sur mon torse et sa main qui tient toujours la mienne près de son cœur.

Ce geste me met, malgré moi dans tous mes états. Ma main frôle sa poitrine à chaque soulèvement de celle-ci, dû à la respiration. Mon cœur bat la chamade et mon front est moite. Il suffirait que je déplace ma main de quelques centimètres voir même de millimètre pour pouvoir la toucher mais je me retiens. Je ne ferais que l'effrayer encore plus. Alors calmement je place ma deuxième main sur ses hanches et la serre contre moi.

**POV Hermione.**

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai d'abord cru que je rêvais, mais non. Harry était bien avec moi, dans mon lit, comme je le lui avais demandé. L'étreinte de ses bras sur mes hanches était si agréable, j'aurais aimé rester ainsi toute ma vie. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il dormait encore. J'ai pu alors l'admirer de près sans risquer qu'il ne me voie.

Ma main gauche était posée sur son ventre qui se soulevait à chaque respiration. Sous mes doigts je pouvais sentir la fermeté de ses abdos, jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé si musclé. Il n'avait alors plus rien du garçon de onze ans, gringalet et maigre de notre première année. Enfin moi non plus je n'avais plus rien à voir avec la fille de cette année là.

Mon physique avait déjà beaucoup changé : mes cheveux étaient devenus plus disciplinés et formaient de jolies boucles qui descendaient au milieu de mon dos. J'avais pris de jolies formes la où il fallait. Et mon visage s'était affiné, en clair j'étais devenue beaucoup plus jolie qu'avant.

Je prenais soin de mon corps. Tellement de choses s'étaient passés que je n'étais pas étonnée que Harry n'ait plus rien à voir avec le garçon de onze ans. Il avait affronté la mort plus d'une fois, ça vous endurci ces choses là.

Mais j'aurais tellement aimé que mes sentiments pour lui soit réciproques. Ron m'avait détruite mais j'étais enfin prête pour une relation, enfin seulement pour une relation avec Harry. Mais il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il veuille être avec moi. Depuis deux semaines que Ginny était partie, on ne s'était pas souvent parlé, il était déprimé et triste de son départ et ne restait pas souvent dans la même pièce que moi, ou à la maison tout court. Il m'en voulait, même s'il essayait de me dire le contraire. La vie est dure, je vis avec l'homme que j'aime et je ne peux pas, je ne VEUX pas l'oublier.

* * *

_Voila, je suis désolée pour ce chapitre si court mais cela permet de mettre au clair les sentiments de chacun même si je l'avoue, c'est plutôt confus. Harry pense qu'Hermione n'est pas prête pour une relation avec lui et Hermione, elle, pense que Harry lui en veut du départ de Ginny, ne l'aimera jamais et qu'il est très déprimé. En fin de compte, ils se trompent tous les deux. Mais s'ils ouvraient les yeux, ils comprendraient qu'ils ont tort. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre et laissez vos commentaires._


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà, un petit coucou juste avant ce nouveau chapitre pour vous dire que vraiment je suis comblée. Vos commentaires me font vraiment très plaisir. Les avis sur cette fiction n'étaient pas très encourageants au début mais je suis très heureuse de voir que certaines personnes me suivent avec passion et pour ça je vous en remercie infiniment. Vous risquez sûrement d'être déçu après ce que je vais vous dire, mais ne vous alarmez pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner la fiction, je voulais juste vous prévenir que les épreuves du bac commençaient et donc les révisions aussi. Il se peut que j'aie du retard dans mes publications, voire beaucoup mais j'ai bon espoir de croire que vous serez patients. Merci a tous et bonne lecture, je vous adore._

_Une dernière chose, la dernière fois nous nous sommes quittés sur la révélation des sentiments de Harry envers Hermione, du moins la révélation qu'il s'est fait à lui même. Alors aujourd'hui je pense que ce nouveau chapitre va beaucoup vous plaire. Du moins j'espère._

* * *

**Ellipse de 2 semaines **

**POV Hermione**

C'est toujours douloureux, d'être à la fois si loin et si proche de lui. A chaque minute de la journée je peux le croiser. La douleur que je ressens quand il est près de moi et que je sais qu'il ne m'appartient pas et qu'il ne sera jamais plus qu'un ami… mais en même temps c'est douloureux pour moi de ne pas le voir constamment, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait, à qui il parle, si il a des ennuis ou non…

Cette situation m'incommode et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour y remédier… si seulement il existait un remède contre mes sentiments… mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Et même si je l'avais, si je trouvais ce « remède » je ne suis même pas sûre que je le prendrais. J'aime trop l'aimer, oui je sais je suis une fille bizarre, j'aime l'idée même d'aimer. C'est la raison qui me pousse à vivre…

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui, surtout ces deux dernières semaines…

J'ai trouvé le remède pour mes parents… j'ai trouvé un livre qui appartenait à la famille de Sirius. Un livre de magie noire… il ne pouvait s'ouvrir que dans les mains de son possesseur. Au début j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais l'ouvrir mais je me suis souvenue que Sirius avait absolument tout légué à son filleul. La moindre chaise table ou même le moindre grain de poussière appartenait à Harry. Et il m'a aidée.

D'abord financièrement mais cela ne menait a rien, il a dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour moi mais je lui ai promis que je le rembourserai même si il refuse… puis ensuite il m'a aidé à ouvrir ce livre.

Quand il a compris que c'était un livre de magie noire, il m'a quasiment forcé à oublier ce bouquin, que je trouverais la solution ailleurs mais… c'était là qu'elle se trouvait, sous une tonne de calculs d'arithmancie et sous une bonne dose de patience…

J'étais prête à tout pour retrouver ma famille, même si pour cela je devais utiliser de la magie noire. Au point ou j'en étais je n'avais plus rien a perdre si j'échouais. Quoi qu'il en soit au bout d'une semaine et demi de recherche et de calcul j'ai trouvé la formule. Là, juste sous mes yeux, écrite noire sur blanc. Harry et moi sommes donc partis en Australie, c'était la semaine de ses vacances et il tenait à faire ce voyage avec moi « au cas où » avait-il dit.

A peine arrivés, je me suis présentée chez mes parents et j'ai lancé le sort une fois que j'eus pénétré dans leur salon. Ca… a marché, j'étais si heureuse, j'avais retrouvée ma famille, mon petit frère et ma petite sœur. En deux jours, mes parents eurent le temps de me raconter tout ce qui c'était passé durant leur vie ici, en Australie, leur emplois, leurs amis… tout.

Mais c'est la que tout a dérapé… ils ont commencé à avoir de douloureux maux de tête qui ne faisaient qu'empirer et… ils sont mort, sous mes yeux, sous nos yeux… j'ai cru mourir… je crois que si Harry n'avait pas été là, je me serais effondrée.

Cependant, je ne suis plus seule... le ministère a décidé de me confier la garde de Tyméo et Haley. Etant la seule famille restante, majeure qui plus est, j'étais la seule a pouvoir m'occuper d'eux. Voilà comment je devins mère de deux petits amours de 7 mois, à 18 ans… et puis comment j'allais faire plus tard ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais leur dire ? Que c'était à cause de moi que leurs parents étaient morts ? C'est un trop lourd fardeau à porter. En voulant retrouver ma famille je n'ai réussi qu'à la détruire encore plus.

Harry avait insisté pour que nous continuions à vivre avec lui, même si je lui avais dit que le ministère pouvait m'apporter des aides financière pour le logement, la nourriture, etc. Il n'a même pas voulu en entendre parler. Après ça il a passé deux jours à nettoyer les chambres du premier étage, nous dormions tous les deux au deuxième, lui dans la chambre de Sirius, même si cela avait été très dur au début et moi dans la chambre de Regulus, entièrement réaménagée, selon mes propres goûts.

Il a décoré les deux chambres de mes petits frère et sœur, en y mettant tout son amour. Il les adore, je me suis rendue compte que Harry ferait un père formidable à voir la façon dont il se comporte avec les petits, il est toujours le premier levé, il leur prépare le biberon, les change… il fait tout ce qu'un père ferait, mais avec plus d'amour encore.

– Hermione ?

– …

– Hermione ?

– Hum, oui pardon Harry ?

– Haley pleure, tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

– Non, non laisse, je vais le faire. Tu veux bien descendre Tyméo dans la cuisine le temps que je m'occupe d'elle ?

– Oui. Je te prépare le biberon de la miss en même temps.

– Merci Harry.

Je descendis dans la chambre refaite spécialement pour Haley. Des couleurs chaudes recouvraient les murs sans pour autant faire trop simples. On avait ici la preuve visible de la générosité et l'amour que portait Harry, dans son cœur. Je m'approchai du berceau de ma petite sœur qui venait de se réveiller.

– Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as bien dormi ? Je crois qu'il faut changer ta couche. On ira rejoindre ton frère après petite coquine.

Je les adorais. La première semaine avait été plutôt difficile mais je crois qu'ils m'aimaient vraiment maintenant. Je pris ma petite sœur dans mes bras alors elle cessa de pleurer et se mit à sourire et à émettre un petit son tout à fait adorable qui me montrait qu'elle rigolait. En fin de compte, peut-être étaient-ils heureux… Je changeai ma petite princesse avant de descendre dans la cuisine mais il n'y avait personne.

– Harry ?

– Dans le salon…

– J'arrive.

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil, son fauteuil. Tyméo était dans ses bras et il lui donnait le biberon.

– Salut princesse. Le biberon est sur la table basse. Attention je crois que je l'ai fait un peu trop chauffé.

– C'est gentil.

– Quel est le programme de la journée ?

– Pour toi : reprendre les cours.

– Hermione…

– Non Harry, tu dois retourner en cours. Tu as loupé deux semaines par ma faute.

– Non, c'était mon choix. Pas ta faute.

– Je sais que tu voulais m'aider et je t'en remercie et c'est vraiment adorable mais je crois que je m'en sortirai maintenant. Je vais mieux, grâce à toi.

– Très bien.

Il se leva, fit faire son rot à Tyméo puis le déposa dans son parc, tout près de moi.

– Mais tu dois me promettre que s'il y a quoi que se soit tu m'enverras un Patronus d'accord ?

– Harry…

– D'accord ?

– Oui, je le ferai.

– Très bien. J'y vais alors, sinon je vais arriver en retard.

Il passa derrière le canapé dans lequel j'étais assise, caressa la joue de Haley qui souriait et m'embrassa sur le front... rien que ce baiser me procura des frissons, et une chaleur se fit présente dans mon bas ventre. Il partit, me laissant seule avec mes petits frère et sœur. Après les avoir nourri, je les laissai un moment dans leur parc avec leurs jouets. Je les entendais rire ensemble et ça me réchauffait le cœur, pendant que je lisais à côté. Puis je partis dans la cuisine faire le gâteau préféré de Harry pour le remercier de sa gentillesse. Molly était déjà venue hier et aujourd'hui, elle devait aller voir Bill, fleur et sa petite fille Victoire. Alors elle ne viendrait pas nous voir aujourd'hui.

Alors que je mettais le gâteau dans le four, oui j'aimais cuisiner de manière moldue pour ne pas oublier tout ce que m'avait transmis ma mère, j'entendis un bruit étrange dans l'entrée. Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée.

– Harry ?

Mais ce n'était pas lui, Oh non, vraiment pas.

– Tiens, tiens, qui voilà…

– Oh mon dieu ! R… Ronald ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Que veux-tu ?

– Est-ce une façon d'accueillir l'homme de ta vie ? Ma mignonne, toujours aussi belle, même encore plus belle si je puis dire. Même si ce n'est pas toi que j'espérais voir mais ça ne fait rien, c'est plus chaleureux comme accueil.

Je me souvins alors de mes petits frère et sœur. Je courus vers le salon et envoyai discrètement un Patronus dans le salon avant que Ron n'y arrive. Alors rapidement je me mis devant le parc de mes petits frères. Je n'avais plus peur. Je devais les protéger et pour ça j'étais prête à tout.

– Des enfants ? Je suis père ? Pourtant ça ne fait pas neuf mois.

– Salopard !

– Allons allons, ne me parle pas comme ça veux-tu ? Je pourrais m'énerver et tout le monde sait comment ça a fini la dernière fois.

Il fit mine de s'approcher de moi et par la même occasion d'eux.

– Ne t'approche pas de mon frère et ma sœur !

– Toi ? Toi, tu as de la famille ? Laisse moi rire !

– Oui, contrairement à toi je n'ai pas tout perdu.

– Alors là, tu va regretter tes paroles, ma chérie.

– Ou alors quoi ? Tu va me violer ? Ah merde, tu l'as déjà fait !

– Oui et d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas bien dressée, tu es bien trop agressive. Où sont donc passés ta peur et ton mutisme ?

– Ils ont décidé de pendre des vacances quand tu as pointé ta gueule ici !

– Voyons, est-ce une façon de parler devant des enfants ? Tu vas leur faire peur.

– La seule chose qui puisse les effrayer, c'est ton horrible tronche.

– Tu parles un peu trop à mon goût. Où est Harry ?

– Il ne me semble pas qu'il t'apprécie, il aurait plutôt tendance à vouloir te tuer.

– La belle blague. Quand il se rendra compte quelle salope tu es, il me comprendra.

Il ne put prononcer un mot de plus car la porte explosa dans son dos et il se retourna pour voir un visage qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

* * *

_Laissez vos commentaires ! je vous adore !_


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le tout début et aux nouveaux qui nous rejoignent sans cesse. Je suis un auteur comblé :

* * *

– Ma… Maman ?

– Molly ?

– Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Comment oses-tu lui parler ainsi ? Comment as-tu osé lui faire ce que tu as fait ? A Hermione ! Tu la connais depuis plus de sept ans ! et tu l'as violée parce qu'elle ne t'aimait pas ! Je t'ai élevé mieux que ça, il me semble, jeune homme ! Tu vas rentrer directement à la maison et crois-moi tu n'en ressortiras pas de sitôt, petit ingrat ! Par Merlin mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un fils pareil ? Et tu oses poser ton regard sur les petits ? Ne t'avise même pas de les regarder, les approcher et encore moins de les toucher. Tu dois ta vie à Hermione ! Tu lui as volé ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux et tu oses revenir l'insulter et la critiquer. Te moquer d'elle alors que tout ce qui lui est arrivé est de ta faute ? Petit… petit ! Rrr je n'arrive même pas à trouver les mots pour te dire à quel point tu me dégoûtes. Tu as de la chance que je sois la première arrivée parce que si ça avait été Harry ou même ton Père je ne donne pas cher de ta peau… Tu as déshonoré toute notre famille par ton acte répugnant et digne d'un Mangemort !

Soudain un grand fracas retentit dans le couloir et je me précipitai dans celui ci, ce ne pouvait être que Harry qui avait reçu mon Patronus et qui arrivait furieux. Comme je l'avais prédit c'était bel et bien lui.

– Hermione ! Tu vas bien ? Où est-il cet enfoiré ? Il ta touchée ? Ou sont les petits ?

– Harry Calme toi !

– Non, certainement pas ! Où est-il ? Je vais le tuer !

– Les petits, Molly et Ron sont dans le salon.

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que Harry s'était déjà précipité dans le salon. Je courus à sa poursuite mais quand j'arrivai, Harry avait mis sa baguette sous le menton de Ron prêt à lancer un sort.

– Comment oses-tu venir ici ? Après ce que tu lui as fait !

– Je… je voulais… te… voir.

– Tu me fais rire. Tu fais le malin, tu viens lui faire peur et quand je pointe ma baguette sur toi tu trembles comme un bébé. Même les petits sont plus courageux que toi ! Comment as-tu pu être à Gryffondor. Sans Hermione, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est et plus d'une fois et qu'as-tu fait pour la remercier ? Tu l'as violée, souillée. Comme un chien. Tu as tellement eu peur qu'elle te repousse à jamais, que tu as tout fait pour la blesser. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà mort.

– Non ! Harry ne fais pas ça !

– Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je ne te laisserai pas toute seule parce que j'aurais été arrêté pour Meurtre, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

– Bon sang Harry, ne me fais pas des frayeurs comme ça ! C'est tout de même mon fils.

Harry regarda Molly, puis moi et pour finir Ron. Il baissa sa baguette mais avant que celui-ci n'ait pu faire ouf il avait déjà reçu un coup de poing au visage qui le fit tomber dans les pommes. Harry esquissa un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers sa mère adoptive.

– Désolé Molly, c'était plus fort que moi. Il a de la chance que je ne lui fasse pas pire.

– Je comprends Harry.

Je repris mes esprit et me dirigeai vers Haley qui pleurait, perturbée par toute cette agitation.

– Molly. Que fais-tu là ? lui demandai-je.

– Je voulais passer te voir ainsi que ces deux petits bouts de chou. Quand je suis arrivée j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler violemment et je savais que ça ne pouvais pas être Harry. Et puis j'ai vu que c'était Ron et je ne pouvais pas le laisser te parler comme ça. Tu es ma fille en quelque sorte…

– Merci Molly, sans toi je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'aurait fait.

– De rien ma belle. Bon Harry veux-tu me donner un coup de main pour réveiller Ron, je suis beaucoup trop vieille pour parvenir à le porter.

Celui-ci reposa Tyméo dans son parc avant de jeter un verre d'eau glacé à la figure de Ron, qui se réveilla d'un mouvement brusque puis se releva, sur ses gardes.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi, Ronald ?

– Pourquoi vit-elle chez toi, pourquoi la protèges-tu autant ?

– Parce que je lui dois la vie. Et parce que je l'aime.

Je crois qu'à partir de ce moment là, je n'entendis plus rien d'autre que la phrase « parce que je l'aime » qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine et ma tête me tournait comme si elle voulait exploser.

Chamboulée par cette révélation, qui, je croyais, ne viendrait jamais, mes jambes cédèrent et se fut le noir complet. Je me sentis soulevée dans les airs par magie puis poser sur quelque chose de moelleux, sûrement mon lit. Et à partir de ce moment, plus rien. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, quelques instants plus tard me semblait-il, Harry était assis sur mon lit à me regarder.

– Hermione ? Tu va bien ?

– Harry ?

J'avais la voix rauque et il me tendit un verre d'eau fraîche qui soulagea ma gorge en feu.

– Ça va mieux ?

– Oui, je crois.

– Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais.

– Où sont Tyméo et Haley ? Molly, Ron ?

– Les petits dorment. Et Molly et Ron sont partis depuis plus de quatre heures déjà.

– J'ai dormi autant de temps ?

– Je ne dirais pas vraiment que tu as dormi Hermione… tu t'es évanouie… Pourquoi ? Est-ce que Ron t'a fait quelque chose ?

– Non, non ! Il ne m'a rien fait. Il n'a pas pu me toucher. Molly est arrivée avant.

– Alors que s'est-il passé ?

– C'est… ce que tu as dit…

J'étais devenue rouge comme une tomate tellement j'étais nerveuse et gênée. Je baissai la tête pour mieux me rendre compte de la tenue dans laquelle j'étais. Je portais ma nuisette violette et .. rien d'autre en dessous.

– Tu m'as déshabillée ?

– Euh… non. C'est Molly qui t'as montée ici, je surveillais Ron.

– Ah.

– Hermione… qu'est-ce qui t'a tant gênée au point que tu puisses t'évanouir…

– Je ne sais pas… tu as dit… que…

– Oui ?

– Tu as dit que tu m'aimais Harry.

– Ah.

– Oui.

– …

– Peut être ai-je mal entendu. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit, d'accord.

– Non.

– Non quoi ?

– Tu n'as pas mal entendu, Hermione…

– Quoi ?

– Tu m'as parfaitement compris. Hermione je t'aime. Comme un fou.

– De… depuis quand ?

– Je l'ignore réellement. Je ne l'ai compris que récemment. Depuis que Ginny m'as quitté, pour être précis…

– Mais tu étais tellement dévasté par sa perte…

– Non. Je l'ai été pendant deux trois jours mais si je m'isolais après c'était surtout pour pouvoir réfléchir ? Et le fait que tu croies que j'étais déprimé par la rupture entre Ginny et moi me semblait être une bonne occasion à saisir. Je ne voulais pas que tu croies ça, mais tout ce temps tranquille m'a permis de réfléchir, de faire le point. Sur ma vie. Sur moi. Sur toi. Mes sentiments. Et soudain quand je t'ai vue agir avec ton frère et ta sœur. Tout s'est éclairé en moi et j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Désespérément. Tu es la femme que j'aime Hermione, celle avec qui je veux passer ma vie. Avec Ginny, je ne me voyais pas marié, père de famille. Alors qu'avec toi, je ne rêve que de ça. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que les sentiments entre Ginny et moi ne sont que fraternels. Hermione, tu pleures ?

L'émotion était trop forte pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, combien de fois avais-je rêvé de cet instant, de cette déclaration. Mes larmes, malgré moi, dévalaient sur mes joues et cette fois c'était des larmes de joie. d'une immense joie, un bonheur que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais connu.

– Je rêve, c'est ça ?

– Non Hermione, me dit-il en riant.

– Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça. Tu sais déjà ce que j'éprouvais pour toi il y a quelques mois et jamais je n'ai arrêté de t'aimer.

– C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre…

Alors il se pencha vers moi et je fermai les yeux dans l'attente insurmontable de son baiser. Enfin ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les miennes comme un papillon qui réveilla ceux dans mon ventre.

Ce fut tout d'abord un long et doux baiser qui devient rapidement passionné et plein de fougue. Jamais encore on ne m'avait embrassée de cette manière. Je sentais tout mon être s'embraser. Alors que je commençais à en vouloir plus. Je sentis ses lèvres s'éloigner des miennes comme à regrets.

– Je crois que nous devrions nous arrêter là, pour l'instant.

– Je suppose que oui.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas en rester là avec toi. Bien, je vais me coucher.

– Harry ?

– Oui ?

– Tu ne voudrais pas… dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

– Heu…

– Dormir Harry.

– D'accord, fais-moi une petite place alors.

Il se déshabilla pour ne garder que son caleçon. Je l'avais déjà vu ainsi mais cette fois me donna des frissons de plaisir qui parcoururent tout mon corps. J'avais une nouvelle fois chaud. Puis il se glissa sous les draps avant de s'allonger sur le dos et de m'attirer dans ses bras.

Je déposai ma tète sur son épaule, une main sur son cœur. Il me semblait avoir été destinée depuis toujours à tenir cette place. Et Harry devait lire dans mes pensées puisqu'il me dit.

– J'ai l'impression que cette place te revient depuis toujours. Je suis enfin sûr de pouvoir passer une bonne et complète nuit depuis longtemps.

– Harry.

– Oui ?

– Je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Et c'est dans cette position que je pu enfin passer une nuit agréable, la première depuis très très longtemps et la seule que j'espérais, tout au fond de moi, c'était que ces moments comme celui ci se multiplie par des milliers de fois dans le temps.

* * *

Et voilà enfin ! laissez vos commentaires. Croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprise. A bientôt.


	9. Chapter 9

_Je commence mon chapitre par un petit mot d'excuse, devenu habituel (malheureusement). Je ne suis pas dans une très bonne période entre le bac qui approche à grands pas, même beaucoup trop grands et disons que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop quand même de vous avoir faire autant attendre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

C'est tellement agréable de se réveiller dans les bras de l'homme qu'on aime. Il n'y a rien de meilleur au monde, croyez moi ! Cela fait une semaine que nous somme ensemble. Oui ! Déjà une semaine. Le temps passe vite quand on est heureux et peut-être un peu trop vite, car lorsque ce bonheur nous est enlevé alors on se dit qu'on n'en a pas assez profité quand il était temps.

Cela étant dit, je souhaite de tout mon cœur être toujours aussi heureuse qu'en ce moment.

Tous les quatre nous formons une vraie famille. Les petits grandissent bien et ne semblent pas avoir été très bouleversés de leur changement « de parents ». Grâce à Harry, je me remets lentement mais sûrement de la perte de mes parents, de nos parents.

Quand a l'incident de la semaine dernière, comme j'aime le dire, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je suppose que la page est bel et bien tournée. Même si jamais je ne lui pardonnerai et que je ne pourrai jamais supporter de le côtoyer, je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue puisque ayant repris contact avec sa famille, il passe pas mal de temps là-bas malgré le fait que Molly refuse qu'il habite chez elle.

Je sais qu'elle avait dit le contraire ce jour là, mais elle avait parlé sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle avait vécu sans nouvelle de son plus jeune fils pendant plus de trois mois alors elle ne voulait pas le laisser disparaître à nouveau de sa vie. Cependant, après avoir réfléchi, elle et Arthur, elle se sentait incapable de vivre avec lui sous son toit. Il avait fait trop de mal, m'avait-elle dit deux jours plus tard en passant prendre de mes nouvelles.

Quoi qu'il en soit, personne à part elle n'est au courant de notre relation. Elle voulait le dire à sa famille mais Harry et moi lui avons demandé d'attendre que nous le fassions nous même, surtout vis à vis de Ginny. J'ignorais totalement sa réaction. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis sa rupture avec Harry. J'imagine que cela aurait été trop dur de me voir, moi la cause de tous ses problèmes. J'espère malgré tout qu'elle ne nous en voudra pas et qu'elle restera mon amie, j'ai besoin d'elle et je suis sûre que je lui manque autant qu'elle me manque. Nous sommes comme des sœurs jumelles, incapables de demeurer loin l'une de l'autre trop longtemps.

Molly nous a invité a dîner ce soir et je sais ce que ce soir justement nous devrons dévoiler notre relation à tout le monde. Je suis convaincu que Molly a fait exprès de nous inviter ce soir. La connaissant, elle voulait que tout le monde sache le plus rapidement possible mais elle savait que si elle nous avait invités le soir même où elle l'avait appris nous aurions dit non. Malgré le fait que nous soyons convaincus de cette idée, il nous était impossible de refuser l'invitation. Ce sera aussi l'occasion de présenter Tyméo et Haley à toute la famille car seuls Moly, Arthur et … Ronald les connaissent.

– Hermione… arrête de réfléchir… rendors-toi ! Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever.

Harry entrouvrit les yeux pour me regarder, une joue collée contre son oreiller, je ne voyais qu'un de ses yeux.

– Comment sais-tu que je réfléchis ?

– Tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger quand tu penses trop. Ca me réveille et il n'est que 6 h15 du matin. Je suis en vacances et j'aimerais dormir tranquillement aux cotés de ma tendre petite amie.

– Je ne t'empêche pas de dormir.

– Si ! Tu réfléchis trop fort et je n'ai plus la chaleur de ta peau contre la mienne. Viens là !

Il se mit sur le côté, face à moi avant de m'attirer dans l'étreinte de ses bras et de déposer un baiser sur mon front puis dans mes cheveux. Une main au-dessus de sa tête, l'autre sur ma hanche traçant de petits cercles.

Je sentais le désir monter en moi, provoqué par sa main sur ma hanche découverte. Mon tee-shirt était remonté jusqu'au milieu de mon ventre. Au début de la semaine j'aurais remis le tee-shirt en place, veillant à ce que sa main soit bien au dessus de celui-ci mais chaque jour, le désir était un peu plus grand. Il ne voulait pas me brusquer, et pour cela, nous attendions. Mais je ne voulais plus attendre. Je voulais le sentir en moi, à moi.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je lâchai un petit soupir de contentement, qu'il entendit bien évidemment.

– Aurais-tu des idées derrière la tête ? me demanda-t-il en chuchotant au creux de mon oreille, ce qui eu pour conséquence de me faire frissonner de désir.

– Tu me connais…

– Justement. J'aurais tendance - croire que tu désires plus que de légères caresses sur ta hanche, je me trompe mon amour ?

– Hum… non !

– J'en étais sûr.

– Harry.

– Oui ?

– Je sais que tu penses que je ne suis pas prête pour ça et que tu veux attendre que je sois sûre. Mais je t'assure, tout va bien. Tu n'es pas… comme lui. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. Harry je t'aime et je ne te cacherai pas que j'ai envie de toi chaque jour un peu plus.

– Et je ne te cacherai pas non plus, que je te désire moi aussi, follement.

– Alors… pourquoi attendre ?

Il ne me répondit pas directement mais il souleva mon menton pour me regarder droit dans les yeux avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans rompre le contact visuel. Puis je fermai les yeux et tout changea. Ses lèvres étaient plus passionnées tout à coup. Ses mains semblaient partout sur moi. Je sentis une de ses mains descendre jusqu'à ma cheville et l'attirer sur sa hanche.

Mon souffle se heurtait et se faisait tout à coup plus rare. Mon corps était en feu. Mes mains se promenaient dans ses cheveux, sur son torse, son dos… partout a la fois. Harry se retourna, se plaça au-dessus de moi. Je sentais ses mains vagabonder en dessous de mon tee-shirt, me le retirant tellement vite que je ne sentis pas ses lèvres se séparer des miennes.

Les émotions qui m'envahissaient m'étaient jusqu'alors inconnues, elles faisaient de moi une femme plus sûre d'elle et plus entreprenante. Je sentais Harry hésiter, de peur de me brusquer alors pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, que j'étais prête pour lui je pris une de ses mains puis la déposai sur un de mes seins, me faissant, par la même occasion émettre un gémissement de plaisir qu'il sembla apprécier d'entendre.

C'est à ce moment la que Ma petite sœur se mit à pleurer réveillée par la faim. Ce fut comme un électrochoc qui nous arrêta net dans nos ébats. Réveillé par Haley, Tyméo ne tarda pas lui non plus à se faire entendre. Frustré l'un comme l'autre, nous nous rallongeâmes l'un à côté de l'autre dans notre lit. Harry était le plus frustré de nous deux sans aucun doute.

– Ce soir.

– Hum… nous donnerons des somnifères à ton frère et ta sœur, me dit-il en riant.

– Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais je doute que ce soit très judicieux.

– C'est vrai…

– Allez, debout ! On a deux monstres à nourrir.

– Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils se réveillent aussi tôt ?

– Parce que ce sont des bébés et que la nature les a fait ainsi. Tu vient m'aider ?

– A t'habiller ? J'arrive…

– Non idiot, à préparer leur biberon !

– C'est moins tentant, tout à coup.

– Je sais que tu les adore.

Je confirme. Sauf quand ils nous coupent au moment, le plus intéressant.

Je ris pendant qu'il me serrait dans ses bras toujours les seins nus. Collée contre son torse, je sentais le désir revenir et pour m'empêcher de céder à ce moment qui ne semblait pas le plus opportun, je me levai rapidement. J'enfilai mon tee-shirt d'un geste rapide pendant que Harry se levait lui aussi, ouvrait les volets de la pièce et aérait le lit.

Je mis mon peignoir puis descendis dans la cuisine où Kreattur grommelait encore, pour changer. Il préparait notre petit déjeuner. C'était un vrai cordon bleu. Après avoir su que Harry avait vengé son ancien maigre Regulus, il avait totalement accepté son nouveau maître et était aux petites attentions pour lui et sa « famille ».

– Bonjour Kreattur.

– Bonjour maîtresse.

– Ca sent bon.

– Du pain perdu maîtresse.

– Merci Kreattur.

Je sortis deux biberons du placard et préparai le petit déjeuner de mon frère et ma sœur pendant que j'entendais Harry bouger dans notre chambre. Les petits avaient arrêté de pleurer comme tout les jours, ils nous réveillaient mais une fois qu'ils nous savaient en train de nous activer, ils stoppaient leurs pleurs et nous attendaient.

Après avoir fait chauffer les biberons à la bonne température. Je remontai à l'étage dans la chambre de Tyméo pendant que Harry allait chercher Haley dans sa chambre. Il me rejoignit sur le canapé de la pièce puis je lui fis passer le biberon de ma petite sœur pendant que Tyméo buvait le sien à grands bruits.

Nous passâmes la matinée à nous occuper des petits puis après le repas de midi un hiboux des Weasley arriva nous proposant d'arriver à l'heure du thé. Autrement dit dans quelques minutes. Connaissant les propositions de Molly étant plutôt comme des obligations. Harry et moi nous préparâmes puis nous transplânames au terrier.

– Hermione, Harry, mes chéris. Comment allez vous ? Oh mes deux petits amours. Comme ils ont grandi.

– Molly, vous les avez vu il y a quatre jours.

– Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais entrez donc. Montez les petits dans ma chambre. Ca doit être l'heure de la sieste pour eux. Tout le monde est déjà là.

– Hermione, donne moi le landau. Je vais les coucher.

– Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir d'aide Harry ?

– Non, non, vas-y !

Quel lâche pensais-je en riant. Il voulait attendre de voir si des éclats de voix ou de bruits d'objets cassés ne se feraient pas entendre du salon. Bruits ou éclats sans doute dus au face à face évident qui m'attendait au salon avec Ginny. Je regardais Harry monter dans la chambre quand Molly me poussa dans le salon. En effet, tout le monde était là : George, Ginny, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Arthur et même… Ronald. Charlie était absent mais c'était habituel étant donné la distance.

– Bonjour Hermione.

– Ginny…

– Je… je suis navrée de ne pas être venue te voir après avoir appris ce qui était arrivé à tes parents. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

– Ginny, ce n'est pas ta faute, je comprends.

– Tu veux du thé ?

– Oui merci.

– Du sucre ?

– Deux s'il te plaît. Viens assieds-toi à côté de moi. Ronald ! Reste ou tu es…

– Je n'ai pas le droit de dire bonjour à ma chère Hermione ? Elle m'a tellement manqué.

– S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà mort Ronald !

– Ginny Weasley ! Parle correctement à ton frère.

– Ce n'est pas mon frère, c'est un monstre.

– La discussion est close. Harry mon chéri. Les enfants dorment ?

– Oui Molly. Bonjour tout le monde. Ginny.

– Oh… Harry. Bonjour.

Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'étais au centre évidemment. Il était temps de le dire. D'un seul regard je fis comprendre à Harry que c'était à lui de lui dire.

– J'ai… j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Voilà. Hermione et moi… nous sommes ensemble. Nous… laissez moi finir s'il vous plaît. Ginny… je ne dirai pas que je ne t'ai pas aimée. Je t'ai bel et bien aimée, mais mes sentiments ont changé. Je t'aimerai toujours mais pas de la manière dont nous nous sommes aimés. Tu es comme ma sœur. Tu fais partie de ma famille. C'est vous tous ici présent, sauf une personne que je ne citerai pas car vous savez de qui je parle, qui êtes ma famille. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai une nouvelle famille en plus de celle-ci. J'ai la famille que j'ai fondée et que je fonderai avec Hermione. Je l'aime et j'espère que vous respecterez ma décision.

– Harry. Je ne t'en veux pas. Avec le temps j'ai moi aussi compris que je n'étais plus amoureuse de toi et que tôt ou tard nous aurions fini par nous séparer.

– Alors tu récupères les restes ? C'est pathétique. Et dire que j'ai été ton meilleur ami. Laisse-moi rire. Tu es tellement jaloux de moi que tu veux ce que j'ai eu.

– Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris Ron… tu as voulu quelque chose d'Hermione que je n'aurai jamais et tu l'as eu… malheureusement. Mais tu n'as pas compris que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Moi j'ai son amour et ça vaut mille fois plus que sa virginité.

Je devint toute rouge quand il prononça ce mot mais lui ne sembla être gêné, je savais qu'il essayait de se retenir de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge mais contre toute attente Ronald se leva et quitta la pièce sans rien dire de plus. L'après midi se déroula tranquillement et Ron ne revint pas. Mais quelque chose me semblait bizarre, je ne parvenais pas à deviner quoi mais…

– Harry ? Je n'ai entendu ni Tyméo, ni Haley pleurer… ils ne dorment jamais aussi longtemps d'habitude.

– C'est vrai que c'est étrange. Je vais voir.

– Je viens avec toi.

Plus nous approchions de la chambre, plus j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Harry pénétra dans la pièce et… celle-ci était vide. Plus rien, plus de berceau, plus de bébés. Ils avaient disparu.

– RON !

Harry hurlait dans tout les sens, frappant contre les murs tandis que moi j'étais… sonnée complètement assommée, plongée dans une hébétude impressionnante. Ron avait enlevé mon frère et ma sœur, deux enfants de même pas un an… qu'allait-il leur faire ?

_Et voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Que pensez-vous que Ron puisse faire des Enfants ? Écrivez-moi des commentaires et donnez-moi vos avis sur la question. Selon vous que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bon, je sais que vous en avez marre de mes excuses, c'est totalement compréhensible. Je sais que vous vous attendiez sûrement à connaître un auteur qui publie régulièrement mais je ne peut pas. Je suis navrée. Je ne suis pas comme sa. l'inspiration vient avec le temps, selon mon humeur, ce que je vis … et comme en ce moment ce n'est pas la grande joie et bien j'ai peur que cela se répercute un peu sur l'histoire. Non pas de façon dramatique en faisant de cette fiction, une fiction triste et dans laquelle les personnages ne sont que victimes de malheurs mais évidemment je publie moins. _

_Je sais que sa fait plus d'un mois que vous attendez la suite et je sais aussi que je suis folle de rage quand une fiction que je lis n'avance pas assez vite mais … je fais pareil alors je ne peut pas vraiment râler contre les autres. Voilà. Enfin bref j'ai fini de m'étendre sur le sujet. Je vous laisse lire. Et s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi ;)._

_je suis un auteur horrible. Pardonnez moi._

* * *

- Hermione ..

les pleurs ne s' arrêtaient pas.

- Hermione ma chérie...

- Molly, laisse lui le temps de se calmer, de reprendre conscience...

- Arthur... il y a une lettre …

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de pleurer.. c'était pire que lorsqu'il m'avait violé.. c'est comme si on m'avait enlevé mes poumons... je ne pouvais pas respirer... j'avais l'impression d'étouffer... mes petits amours … disparus... envolés … comment allait-je surmonter sa ? Impossible …

je ne sais pas où je suis, ni depuis combien de temps … le sol est froid … mon corps ...pétrifié … mes yeux … aveugles...

Harry … il me semblait entendre des bruits étranges mais sans que je puisse mettre un nom dessus. Les sons semblaient tellement lin, sûrement parce qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce, plus a mes cotés. J'entendais comme des bruits de fracas, comme si on lançait des objets un peu partout. Sans doute voulait-il se défouler. J'aurais seulement aimer qu'il soit la, pour me relever, me soutenir, me consoler, comme il le faisait toujours. Cependant j'étais convaincu que rien ne pourrait m'aider a aller mieux.

- c'est pas vrai !, jura Ginny

Et je l'entendis quitter la pièce précipitamment, dévaler les escaliers avant de claquer la porte d'entrée de la maison.

- Harry !

-Ginny ! Ce bâtard ! il a enlevé nos enfants ! Par jalousie ! Il va les tuer ! il faut que je le retrouve. Je vais le tuer. Si jamais il les touche ! Je le tue !

- Calme toi !

- Comment peut tu me demander sa ?! Il a enlever mes enfants, nos enfants ! Ma famille !

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! TA PETITE AMIE EST EFFONDRÉE ELLE NE SEMBLE MÊME PLUS ÊTRE LA ! C'EST PIRE ENCORE QU'IL Y A TROIS MOIS ! ALORS TU VA TE CALMER ET MONTER LA VOIR PARCE QU'ELLE A BESOIN DE TOI ! JE SAIS QUE TU EST INQUIET MAIS RÉAGIR DE CETTE FAÇON NE SERVIR A RIEN ! ALORS FAIT CE QUE JE TE DIS !

Plus rien, plus de bruit, plus de hurlements. Un bruit dans les escaliers .. quelqu'un qui cours... un souffle précipité...

- Hermione ?

- …

- Ma chérie … On va les retrouver .. Il ne leur fera rien. Je te le promet. Je vais les retrouver. Je ne le laissera pas les toucher. Je te le jure.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi a chaque fois que je suis heureuse … On m'enlève mon bonheur ?

- Je suis la moi. Je ne te laisserai pas. Je te le promet, je serais toujours la parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et que nous sommes une famille, Princesse.

Il me souleva dans ces bras et m'embrassa sur le front délicatement. Je passa mes bras au tour de son cou avant de déposer ma tête contre son cœur qui battait si fort, si vite. Alors je sortis légèrement de ma léthargie. Enfin je me rendis compte des gens autour de moi : Arthur, Molly, George, Bill, Fleur, Ginny … tout le monde était la.

- Ginny, je peut allez la mettre dans ta chambre ? Elle doit se reposer.

- Oui bien sur. Je t'accompagne.

- Harry ?

- Oui Arthur ?

- On a trouver .. un mot. Dépose la dans la chambre et revient, nous parlerons.

- Non ! Si Ronald a laissé un mot je veut savoir de quoi il parle !

- Hermione … je ne pense pas que sa soit une bonne idée...

- Je veut savoir ! Ce sont ma famille !

- ...Très bien.

_« je pense que vous serez heureux de savoir que vos chers petits bébés sont entre de très bonnes mains. Et oui, entre les miennes. Hermione saura vous dire à quel point j'ai été tendre et doux avec elle. A tel point qu'elle souhaitera venir remplacer ses enfants d'entre mes mains. De toute façon, Hermione, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Rejoins moi. Ou ta petite sœur chérie subira la même chose que toi. Oui je suis infecte, oui je suis un pédophile. Un pervers, tout ce que tu veut. Mais je fais sa pour toi, pour nous mon amour, pour que nous puissions être ensemble sans que tu n'ait plus à subir Harry. Rejoins moi vite. Ton tendre violeur. »_

Sans m'en rendre compte je me mis a vomir tout ce que j'avais sur l'estomac. Ce type me dégoûtait. Il allait abuser de ma petite sœur. Mon bébé qui allait tout juste avoir un an... violée... mon dieu.

- Hermione...

- Il va .. Mon dieu... ma petite chérie … quel monstre... mon dieu... oh mon dieu … !

- Hermione calme toi.

- Je ne peut pas Harry ! ce monstre va lui faire subir ce que j'ai subit !

- Il n'en aura pas le temps crois moi ! Je vais le retrouver.

- Nous allons le retrouver, dirent Molly et Arthur d'une même voix forte et distincte.

- Molly, Arthur.. je ne pense pas que sa soit une bonne idée.. si je le retrouve rien ne pourra m'empêcher de le tuer.

- Harry. Ce n'est plus notre fils. Ce n'est qu'un pervers horrible et monstrueux qui a pris la place de notre enfant.

- Harry ?

- Oui Mon cœur ?

- Je .. j'ai sommeil... je ne vois plus rien...

- Elle perd connaissance. Allonge la vite. Son esprit doit se protéger, elle a trop subit aujourd'hui...

A partir de la ce fut le noir complet.

Quand j'ouvris a nouveau les yeux, j'étais chez moi. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Quel soulagement. Mes bébés allaient bien. J'étais dans les bras de Harry.

- Hermione ?

- Bonjour mon amour.

Je me colla contre lui, déposa de légers baiser dans son cou le faisant gémir de plaisir. Le désir montait.

- Hermione...

- hum .. quel heure est-il ?

- 10 heures passées.

- Quoi ?! Et Tyméo ? Haley ?

- Hermione ….

- Oh mon dieu... il me semblait que mon univers s'effondrait a nouveau...je n'avais pas rêvée... ils avaient disparus.. enlevés par Ron qui attendait que je vienne en échange de leur liberté. Mon sang ne fit qu'un seul tour. Je me leva rapidement. Pris un sac dans lequel je balançait mes affaires, totalement désemparée ….

- Hermione qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je dois y aller !

-Non ! C'est hors de question ! Je ne te laisserai pas y aller.

- Je te demande pas ton avis Harry. C'est ma famille, je dois les sauver.

Il se leva rapidement et me pris mon sac des mains d'un geste de brusque. Ses yeux vert émeraude, habituellement si doux et reflétant son amour pour moi, a présent, étaient durs et sombres et cette fois ils ne montraient que de la colère, a mon égard ou je ne sais pas.

- Tu n'ira pas !

- Harry !

- Je ne te laisserai pas retourner avec ce monstre ! Nous allons les sauver ensemble !

- Harry tu n'as pas a faire sa ! Sa ne te concerne pas !

- Bien sur que si sa me concerne ! Hermione ! On est ensemble. Je t'aime, je les aimes ! Ce sont aussi ma famille ! Ce sont notre famille ! Voldemort a déjà volé ma famille ! Je ne laisserai pas Ronald la détruire a nouveau. Tu n'as donc pas compris a quel point je t'aimais ? Tu n'as donc pas compris que c'était toi et personne d'autre ? La seule avec qui je veut passer ma vie c'est toi ! Il n'y a que toi ! Et nos enfants. Je sais que légalement parlant ce ne sont pas nos enfants mais c'est tout comme ! Tu es la femme que j'aime. Celle que je désire plus que tout au monde et je ne laisserai pas ce salopard poser encore une fois les mains sur toi. Tu n'ira pas un point c'est tout !

- … Je t'aime …

Les larmes dévalaient encore une fois sur mes joues. Je ne voulait pas que Harry me voit une fois de plus dans cet état et donc je m'enfuis de la pièce, atterrissant comme par hasard dans la chambre de Haley. Les sanglots ne firent que redoubler et ce fut encore pire quand je passa devant la chambre de mon frère.

- Hermione. Mon amour. Cesse de pleurer. Nous savons ou est caché Ronald.

- Alors allons y !

- Pas avant d'avoir un plan. Vient t'habiller. Nous allons réfléchir a tout sa dans le salon, Arthur, Ginny et George nous attendent.

Quelques minutes après, je descendais au salon, les couleurs étant remontées sur mes joues. L'espoir débordant dans mon cœur.

- Bonjour tous le monde.

- Hermione, comment va tu ?

- Je vais bien Ginny. Bien, nous avons un plan a mettre en place, je me trompe ? Plus vite j'aurais retrouver Tyméo et Haley mieux ce sera.

- Et plus vite ce monstre sera a Azkaban, mieux ce sera aussi.

- Harry !

- Hermione, laisse. Nous en avons parlez a la maison tous ensemble. Nous sommes tous tomber d'accord pour dire que Ronald n'as plus sa place dans notre vie.

- George..

- Non Hermione. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait. Si il y avait la moindre petite parcelle d'espoir de le retrouvez, il l'a perdu en enlevant les petits. Il doit être puni.

Soudain la cheminée s'alluma de sa flamme verte indiquant que quelqu'un arrivait. Nous nous mîmes tous sur nos gardes au cas ou Ronald aurait décider de venir me chercher par lui même. Mais non, le groupe se détendit Et Neville, Luna, Dean et même Drago Malefoy firent leur entrée dans la maison.

- Sommes nous en retard ?

- Que.. que faites tous la ?

- Harry nous a contactés.

- Harry, tu as appelé Drago ?

- Oui. Il n'est plus du tout le même Hermione. Nous sommes ensemble en cours. C'est .. c'est mon ami. Il ne fera rien Hermione. Plus jamais il ne t'insultera je te le promet. Fait moi confiance.

- Hermione... je sais qu'en 7 ans je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal et je n'attend pas de toi que tu me pardonnes mais je tient a te dire que je suis désolé. Et que je ferais tout pour vous aider a retrouver ton frère et ta sœur.

- .. Merci …

- Bien asseyez vous. Kreattur ?

- Oui maître ?

- Peut-tu nous préparer un peu de thé s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sur maître.

- Harry. J'ai une idée.

- Nous t'écoutons Drago.

- Je me souvient de votre plan, le soir ou le sort qui te protégeais s'est levé.

- Oui et ?

- Pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose ? Mais avec Hermione. Tous le monde avait été déboussolé de voir surgir 7 Harry de nulle part. Tous le monde pensait être tombé sur le bon. Weasmoche attend Hermione non ?

- C'est .. génial ! Drago.

- Oui … mais ou trouver du polynectar ?

- Nous en avons encore a la maison. Puisqu'on devait se déguiser pour sortir nous en avions préparer des tonnes, nous dit Arthur.

- Alors on peut partir maintenant ?

- Non, c'est bien trop risqué.

- Harry, on ne peut pas attendre, Ron sais que je viendras directement. Si on attend plus, il se doutera de quelque chose.

- Bien mais soyons clair, je dois y aller le premier. En face de lui.

- Bien sur que non !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu ne pourra pas te retenir. Tu va lui sautez dessus des que tu le verra idiot.

- George !

- Non, il a raison.

- Je dois y aller la première.

- Hors de question Hermione !

- Réfléchis Harry, si ce n'est pas moi, il le saura directement. Et puis tu n'aura qu'a restez caché sous ta cape derrière moi.

- Et nous ?

- Et bien … vous n'aura qu'a vous lancer un sort de désillusion et a apparaître tous en même temps.

- Je vais chercher le polynectar et prévenir Molly.

- Et qui se déguise en Hermione ?

- Luna, Neville, Dean, Drago, George, moi et Hermione. Sa nous fait 7. c'est parfait. Hermione tu doit nous laisser dupliquer tes vêtements.

- Va y Drago. Tu es plus doué que moi dans ce domaine, avoua Harry

- Alors … vous êtes vraiment amis maintenant ?, demande Neville si étonné.

- Oui Neville.

- Me revoilà. Très bien. Hermione, il nous faut un de tes cheveux, me dit Arthur avant de les glisser dans la fiole qu'il tenait dans les mains et de diviser le contenu en sept part égales.

- Tenez.

Tous le monde se regarda et d'un coup sec nous bûmes le liquide devenu doré au dépôt d'une de mes mèches.

Je regardais tout le monde ce transformer en moi sous mes yeux. C'était stupéfiant.

- Dit donc Granger t'es bien foutue ;)

- Malefoy, c'est la mienne alors on ne mate pas.

- C'est pas ma faute c'est mon corps maintenant.

- Tu as un tatouage Hermione ?

- Oui, une Rose, dit Harry Rapidement.

- …

- quoi ?

- Harry, tu sais ou il situé ?

- Évidemment... sur la hanche, juste au dessus de... Oh merde.

- Dit donc c'est mon corps. Je pourrais avoir un peu d'intimité ?

- Allez, les gosses. Vous avez perdu assez de temps. Finissez de vous changer et partez vite. Le polynectar ne durera que deux heures.

- Au fait ? Ou Ron se cache ?

- La cabane hurlante... Minerva a entendu des pleurs de bébé, hier soir. Elle surveillait les alentours quand nous l'avons mise au courant.

- Il a emmené des bébés dans une cabane poussiéreuse et délabrée ? Je vais le tuer.

- Bien, allons y.

Nous transplânames a quelques mètres de la cabane. Le temps que tout le monde soit invisible et Harry caché sous sa cape. J'étais déjà la porte d'entrée. Si on peut appeler sa une porte. J'ouvrais la porte, une fois qu'Harry fut a mes cotés. Il était la.. près a m'attendre. Il me souris horriblement.

- je savais que tu allais venir, mon amour, on va enfin pouvoir fonder notre famille. Être ensemble. Se sera merveilleux. Crois moi mon ange. Avance.

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous plaît. J'ai mis un moment a l'écrire alors j'espère de tout cœur que sa vous plaît._

_Laissez vos commentaires._

_Je vous adorent. Tous. Merci de ne pas me laisser tomber._


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci, Merci a vous tous lecteurs bien aimés.. vous me comblez de bonheur. Je voudrait remercier, deux fans en particulier qui sont présents depuis le début de ma fiction. Je veux parler de TheBeatlesHP et stphanie. Vous êtes présent depuis le commencement et vous avez toujours un petit mot gentil a me dire. Surtout toi stphanie. Merci merci infiniment a vous deux._

_Stphanie : merci de tes commentaires toujours très agréables a lire. Merci de t'inquiéter pour mon bac Mdr'. Pour le moment ça se passe plutôt bien même si je n'ai passée que les oraux pour l'instant. Je te remercie de ta fidélité ( sa fait un peu message d'Yves Rocher mdr'). Enfin voilà quoi. Merci beaucoup de ton soutien :)_

_TheBeatlesHP : merci de tes commentaires. Et merci de me rassurer sur le fait que je ne soit pas un auteur horrible mdr'. Je suis toujours un peu inquiète car j'ai vraiment envie de faire plaisir a mes lecteurs et j'ai peur qu'ils me laissent tomber car je suis trop longue. Mais merci de me rassurer sur le fait que tu sera toujours la._

_Quand aux autres, et il y en a beaucoup, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous oublie pas. Je vous remercie tous autant que vos êtes d'être la pour moi. Merci infiniment. Merci du fond du cœur (oui je sais sa fais beaucoup de merci. Lol)_

* * *

- Ronald !

- Oui ma beauté ?

- Qu'on soit bien clair !

- Sur ?

- Sur le fait que si je suis ici c'est seulement pour éviter que tu pose tes mains répugnante sur mon bébé.

- Je pensais que c'était ta sœur.

- C'est du pareil au même. Tu n'as pas intérêt a la toucher. Pas plus que mon frère. Ou sont-ils ?

- A l'étage.

- Je veux les voir.

- Après...

- non ! Sa sera maintenant ou rien !

- Bien. Mais je n'aime pas le ton sur lequel tu me parle ! Il va falloir remédier a tout sa. je trouve que Harry t'as laissé bien trop de liberté. une femme doit obéir a son homme. tu trouve peut être que je suis devenu comme Malefoy mais crois moi durant les trois mois que je vient de passer j'ai appris tout ce que je pouvais apprendre sur la torture et sur comment contrôler les gens difficiles, en quelque sorte toi. fais attentiona ce que tu va faire car un seul coup de baguette et tu pourrais te retrouver facilement a ma merci. jusque la je te laisse te débrouiller. on va dire que je te fais confiance.

- Tu fera tout ce que tu veut avec moi quand je les aurait vu.

_- Hermione ? C'est Harry. Ne panique pas. J'ai appris un sort qui me permet de communiquer avec toi par pensée. Ne fait rien de stupide. Je te suis et les autres aussi. Quand il t'aura montrer ou sont ton frère et ta sœur nous les récupérerons. Luna et Ginny partiront les mettre en sécurité chez bill et reviendrons ici toute suite après. Je te suis. Je suis tout prêt de toi. Je ne te lâche pas alors tu ne risque rien._

Après ses paroles je me sentis toute suite mieux. Je sentis aussi la présence d'Harry. Son souffle dans le creux de mon cou, qui me donna des frissons. Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de lui parler.

- Et Harry ?

- Quoi Harry ?

- Cela semble étonnant que tu ne soit pas venu avec lui.

- Je suis parti avant qu'il ne se réveille. il ne m'aurais pas laisser venir sinon.

- Comment ma tu trouver ? je pensais être bien caché.

- Je te connais. Ou du moins je te connaissais. Je sais que cet endroit a une signification particulière pour toi puisque c'est le premier endroit ou j'ai commencer a me soucier de toi plus qu'une amie ne le ferait. je sais tu as penser, a partir de ce jour la que je pouvais t'aimer plus qu'un simple ami.

- Ainsi tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour la ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Je te connais. Je te connaissais mieux que quiconque.

- Disons que ce sera un bonus pour moi. Quand nous passerons a l'acte tu n'aura donc aucune difficulté a deviner ce que je veut, après toi. et crois moi je suis devenu très exigeant. tu as intérêt a me satisfaire. je ne suis pas sot au point de te laisser te promener gentiment une fois que j'aurais eu ce que je veut. une seule mauvaise intention et tu te retrouvera enfermer dans la cave de ma maison. alors je te conseille de faire tout ce que je veut.

Il voulait coucher avec moi... et il était devenu tellement horrible. niveau sexe, même Voldemort semblait moins horrible et pourtant je suis sur qu'il devait être un monstre. on aura dit qu'il se réincarnait en la personne qu'était Ron. j'avait envie de vomir mais je devais faire semblant d'être devenu folle de lui, de son nouveau comportement.

- Bien, les voici. ne reste pas trop longtemps. plus nous aurons de temps pour nous mieux ce sera.

Je vis mon frère et ma sœur couchés dans un berceau tranquillement endormie. Se semblant pas avoir souffert.

- Tu en a pris soin..

- évidement. Comment espérer que tu reste avec moi si je faisais du mal a ta famille. Notre famille. tu me prend pour un Imbécile. je te connais Hermione. je sais comment tu fonctionne, je sais aussi quand tu ment alors ... méfie toi.

Ses mots sortis de sa gorge, me donnaient envie de vomir. Comment pouvait-il espérer que je fonde une famille avec lui , ce monstre ! Il me dégouttait. Alors en essayant de ne pas le toucher. J'approchais du berceau. Je caressa la joue de ma petite sœur.

- Je t'attend Hermione. Viens avec moi. Notre chambre est prête. Ne me fait pas attendre plus longtemps.

_- Va y Hermione. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Fait semblant d'être excitée quand il te parlera. Je connais sa méthode. Il va te décrire tout ce qu'il va te faire. Alors tu devras faire semblant d'être excitée. Si il le faut je t'aiderai. Fait tout ce que tu peut pour ne pas le mettre en colère. Ginny et Luna vont lancer un Assurdiato dès que nous aurons quittés la pièce. fait quand même attention a ce qu'il ne se doute de rien. fait comme tu aurait fait avec moi de sorte qu'il te croit sincère. imagine moi a sa place._

- J'arrive.

Je le suivit donc dans la pièce a coté. De la main droite je pouvais sentir la cape d'Harry qui me rassurait. Alors il commenca, Comme Harry l'avait prévu.

- Voit tu ma beauté Cela fait déjà plus de trois mois que je rêve de toi. Même lorsque je t''ai violée tu ma procurée plus de plaisir qu'aucune autre femme. Même si tu ne bougeais pas, si tu ne faisais rien, je peut t'assurer que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, aussi proche du paradis. Cette fois ce sera différent alors je n'imagine pas le bonheur, le plaisir que je vais connaître grâce a toi. Hermione, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Nous sommes des âmes sœur. Même si tu pense aimer Harry ce n'aurait été qu'une question de temps. Nous sommes fait pour vivre ensemble. Ne pense tu pas ?

_- Répond lui. Que toi aussi. Que tu as changer d'avis. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi crois moi. il faut que tu lui dise ce qu'il veut entendre avant qu'il ne se mette en colère et qu'il ne décide de te faire du mal ou de faire du mal au petit. enfin même si il ne sont plus la, George a crée une illusion de sorte a ce qu'ils apparaissent toujours endormis, dans le berceau._

- Tu as raison Ronald.

- C'est a dire ?

- Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, tu as raison. Harry et moi ce n'était qu'une passade. nous ne faisons que nous disputer en ce moment et je pense que le fait que j'ai décidée de partir de fera qu'aggraver les choses. alors même si je ne ressentais pour toi et que je retournais vers lui, il ne m'aurait pas pardonner. quoi qu'il en soit ... Je sais que je t'aime et que je te veut plus que tout au monde. Tu as raison. Tu sera un père parfait pour mon frère et ma sœur et pour nous futurs enfants. Laisse moi être a toi. je sais que tu as sans doute du mal me croire mais il le faut. je suis sincère. tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ment rarement, surtout en ce qui concerne mes sentiments. j'ai été sincère avec toi le jour ou tu m'as violée. non ?

Ces mots que je prononçait me répugnaient tout autant que ceux qu'il m'avait dit. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais laisser Harry me prévenir du retour de Ginny et Luna pour que nous puissions tous nous rassembler dans la même pièce pour le piéger. Heureusement j'avais déjà un plan. Si j'essayai de penser très fort a Harry peut être que je pourrais prendre contact avec lui.

_- Harry ?_

_- Hermione ? Comment fait-tu ?_

_- Je pense très fort a toi, je ne sais pas c'est venu tout seul. mais on a pas le temps la. _

_- Qu'il a-t-il ?_

_- J'ai une idée._

_- Dit moi vite avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quelque chose._

_- Quand Ginny et Luna seront revenus rejoignez moi tous dans la pièce. Je ferais sortir Ron en lui faisant croire que je dois me préparer pour lui. Alors vous apparaîtrez tous et quand il reviendra il ne sera plus ou donner de la tête. mais j'ai peur qu'il me prenne ma baguette alors soyez prudent. il pourrait lancer un sort qui lui dirait si nous sommes seuls ou pas._

_- Excellent. Elles ne devraient pas tarder. Je prévient les autres de la même façon que nous communiquons. je reste la de toute façon alors tu ne risque rien. Drago est derrière la porte au cas ou. ne t'inquiète pas. Ron n'as pas subit le même entrainement que nous. _

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Je réfléchissais.

- Bien. Tu sais ce que nous allons faire a présent ?

- il me semble que oui.

Il souris et fit signe de s'approcher de moi et enfin Harry me donna le signal que j'attendais si fort. Alors je mis un doigt sur la poitrine de Ron, l'empêchant d'approcher plus près de moi et je le regarda les yeux brillant, lubrique voir même coquine comme si j'étais prête a lui sauter dessus. J'ignorais que je pouvais être aussi douée dans le domaine de la comédie mais je devais l'être puisqu'il me croyais. seulement il étais dur d'imaginer Harry a sa place.

- Minute papillon.

- Hermione, ne me fait pas attendre davantage. je pourrais m'enerver et tu sais comment sa finirais.

- Laisse moi me préparer pour toi. Laisse moi être belle. tu es tellement impatient.

- Je t'attend. Va y.

- tu dois sortir de la pièce. Je ne partirai pas je te le promet.

- Je te fais confiance. Je reste derrière la porte. Mais ... donne moi ta baguette, que je soit sur que tu ne transplane pas je ne sais ou.

Ainsi il sortit de la pièce précipitamment, après avoir récupéré ma baguette comme je l'avais pré fois sorti je regarda tout autour de moi et Alors tout le monde se révéla. Je leur fit signe de se taire. J'attendis quelques minutes et enfin je dit a Ron de rentrer. Je lui dit que j'étais prête.

- Ron ? ... je suis prête.

Alors la porte s'ouvrit et Ron entra. Sa première réaction fut de froncer les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas. Puis il se mit a délirer, si je dit sa c'est parce que son regard ce fit lubrique et noir de désir. Il devait sans doute penser que je m'étais dupliquer pour lui faire plaisir. Ainsi il pensait qu'il coucherai avec sept Hermione, ce qui aurais été totalement juste, quoi que complètement fou et délriant, si chacune des Hermione présentes étaient réellement moi. Mais malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas le cas. Une des 6 autres Hermione dit :

- Trouve moi. Trouve la vrai. Ne te trompe pas tu n'a que 3 chances.

C'était Ginny qui avait dit sa, sa ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Alors je compris qui était autour de moi, même si ils avaient mon apparence, leurs mimiques et gestes restaient les leurs et non les miens. Harry était a ma droite, suivit de Drago juste a coté de lui et de Luna qui était la plus près de la porte. A ma gauche, Neville suivit de George et de Ginny. Ronald surprit mais néanmoins très excité par ce petit jeu nous regarda.

- N_e bougez surtout pas, le moindre geste pourrait nous trahir. Restez muet et ne bougez sous aucun prétexte_, nous dit Harry.

Ron avança alors, il avança d'abord vers Neville qui tremblait de peur de se trahir, de nous trahir. Heureusement pour lui Ron ne semblait pas ce rendre compte de son tremblement et alors il changea d'Hermione. Il se dirigea, pour son propre malheur vers Harry. Je savais que si il se décidait a le toucher, Ron allait mourir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Persuader de m'avoir trouver il mit la fesse aux fesses de Harry, ou moi, ou Harry. Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire. Quoi qu'il en soit ce fut pour lui la prie décision de toute sa vie. Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour et son visage, mon visage devint tout rouge. Il attrapa Ronald a la gorge. Malheureusement mon corps était moins fort que le sien de ce fait il avait donc moins de puissance. Ron le repoussa a terre avant de sortir sa baguette, fou furieux.

Je savais que je devais réagir ou je perdrait l'homme que j'aime. Les autres me regardâmes et d'un seul geste nous nous jetâmes tous sur Ron, complètement déboussolé il lâcha sa baguette et se retrouva plaqué au sol par 6 Hermione plus énervée les uns que les autres. Mais le polynectar arrêtait de faire effet. Ron put reconnaître Drago qui lui enserrait la gorge et sa poigne devenu plus forte lui coupait la respiration. Peu a peu il vu apparaître devant lui son frère et sa sœur, Luna, Neville et Harry. Il me regarda le regard plein de haine.

- Sale garce tu ma piégée.

- Je t'avais dit que ta confiance en moi te perdrait et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Tu est fichu Ronald Weasley.

- Je vais tuer tes enfants.

- Cela risque de t'être dur étant donné qu'ils ne sont plus la et que tu est bloqué. Azkaban t'attend.

- Ginny, George... je suis votre frère vous n'allez pas m'envoyer la bas.

- Tu n'est plus rien, pauvre type, lui dit Ginny avant de la frapper assez fortement au visage.

- Tu n'es plus notre frère. Tu n'as plus de famille, tu n'as plus d'ami, tu n'as plus rien. La seule chose que tu as c'est notre haine éternelle. Tu as été beaucoup trop loin et nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour toi.

Harry ne dit rien, ni les autres d'ailleurs mais leur regard étaient plein de haine et de colère. je récupéra ma baguette qui était dans la poche de Ron et lui mit une gifle.

- sa, c'est pour tout ce que tu m'as fait. tu a cru que tu avait détruit ma vie mais crois moi tu es loin d'avoir réussi. je suis toujours la et tout ce que tu m'as fait subir n'a fait que m'endurcir. adieu Ronald.

Ce fut Drago qui se chargea de transporter Ronald jusqu'au ministère de la magie. Le jugement serait prévu pour dans quelques semaines et en attendant celui ci, Ron seraient enfermé dans une prison moldue et sans baguette, il ne pourrait pas en sortir.

Je rentra au 12 square Grimmaud et me précipita dans la chambre de mon frère et ma sœur, Molly était la et elle venait de les coucher après les avoir nourri.

- Molly.

- Ma chérie.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Ils n'ont rien ne t'inquiète pas. Va te reposer. Je les aient nourris, changé et couché. Ils ne te réveilleront pas avant demain matin. Tu as besoin de repos.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est presque dix heures du soir.

- Déjà ? Mais comment c'est possible.

- Vous êtes partis assez tard et même si tu n'en a pas l'impression vous êtes restez assez longtemps la bas. Avec ...

- Molly ..

- non, non tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais qu'il n'a plus rien a faire dans nos vie et qu'il mérite d'être enfermé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Bien je vais rentrer Arthur doit sans doute m'attendre. Repose toi ma petite chérie. Tu auras tout le temps pour t'occuper de ton frère et de ta sœur. Ils ne bougeront pas d'ici avant un bon moment. Arthur et moi avons sécurisé la maison en votre absence, seules les personnes aimée ou du moins tolérée par vous ne peuvent entrées.

- Merci du fond du cœur Molly, d'être la depuis toujours.

- Tu es comme ma deuxième petite fille Mione alors c'est tout a fait naturel. Allez va te reposer. Et si tu as faim j'ai fait a manger pour vous. Tout est dans la cuisine.

Elle partie. Elle pris de la poudre de cheminette et partie. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien comme elle me le disait. C'était quand même son fils et il était normal qu'elle soit triste ou qu'elle m'en veuille. Elle était seulement bien trop élevée pour oser me dire quelque chose a se sujet mais j'avais le pressentiment que je la verrais alors moins souvent a partir de ce moment. Je descendis dans la cuisine et mangea un morceau avant de montez dans notre chambre et de me mettre en nuisette. Je commençais tout juste a m'endormir quand j'entendis Harry rentrer. Je l'entendit se déshabiller et se glisser sous les draps avant de glisser ses bras autour de ma taille et de me serrer fort dans ses bras tout en reniflant le parfum de mes cheveux.

- tu ne dors pas ?

- Non. Alors ?

- Il est enfermé. Le procès a lieu dans 3 semaines.

- Bien.

- Ne t'inquiète plus pour lui. Il est condamné.

- Merci d'avoir été la pour moi. Je t'aime.

- Hermione, tu sais que ..

- oui je le sais mais je te le dit quand même. Merci.

- De rien mon ange. Allez dors maintenant nous avons eu assez de souci pour le moment alors maintenant que tout est fini, je compte bien passer une bonne et longue nuit dans tes bras.

- Tu es sur que tu veut dormir ?

- Perverse. Nous avons toute la vie pour sa. tu es crevée. Dors mon amour.

- Bien chef.

- Endors toi mon ange. Fais de beau rêves. Je t'aime.

Je souris et je m'endormis aussitôt. Dans les bras de celui que j'aimais. Totalement débarrassée de Ronald Weasley.

* * *

_Voilà, un peu court sans doute mais j'ai vite écrit parce que je voulais vous récompenser de votre soutien mais aussi parce que pour une fois j'ai eu rapidement de l'inspiration . Alors voilà. Quand avez vous pensez ?_


End file.
